Chasing Auroras
by devious.scribe
Summary: What happens if Jake never imprints on Nessie? What if something cause Bella's cousin to come live with her? The story of Aurora "Rory" Swan, a unique girl with a destiny she can't understand and a past she never knew. J/OC T for now may change to M later
1. Fork's meet Rory

**A/N: So a couple of things first; 1: this won't be exactly to the twilight books/film, though it is based more of the films as I haven't actually read the books as of yet. On that note if there are any obvious inaccuracies please do let me know, I will try to fix it unless it's one that I need to make where I think I want this to go work. Also if anything's confusing let me know and I'll see if I can explain it 2: Nessie will be in this just not with Jake. 3: it's been about 6 years since I actually wrote anything so I am sorry this may be shocking, hopefully it get's better as it goes along. It also hasn't been Beta'd so there maybe mistakes.**

**Any input/reviews are welcome though I'd rather keep the hate mail to a minimum if you don't like it I'm not making you read it. Any suggestions or possible OCs you may want to lend to me send me a message with all the details ie who they are, do you want them to be imprinted on by someone? etc. Hopefully I'll be able to semi-regularly update this.**

**xoxo **

**P.S. I in no way own Twilight or any songs/stories/movies referenced in this fictional piece of work. I make no profit from this, it is purely for entertainment.**

* * *

><p>"Uncle Charlie!" came my high pitched squeal of delight as I threw all five feet nothing of myself onto my uncle as he exited his home.<br>"Hi Rory, how've you been?" he asked chuckling slightly at my antics as he placed me back firmly on the ground, surveying me with his brown eyes. The same eyes my mother had looked at me with not a week ago.  
>"I'm not too bad Uncle Charlie. How've you been holding up?" I replied tilting my head to the side as my blonde hair fell over me face. He smiled darkly for a moment allowing me to take him in. Still the same Uncle Charlie I remembered from my child hood, right down to the silly moustache. After a moment longer he shook his head slightly and really smiled at me<br>"You haven't changed a bit have you Rory?" he asked making me grin, it felt good to smile again, there hadn't been much of that happening since the accident. I quickly looked around realising someone was missing.  
>"Where's Bellasaurs?" I asked a puzzled expression crossing my face as I looked expectantly at the front door. Charlie shook his head slightly at me, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.<br>"She's at school Rory. She'll be home shortly though" he replied patting my head lightly as I made an 'oh' face, grinning goofily as I realised it was a Monday.  
>"Right, course she is." I replied picking up my bags the cab driver had dropped beside my feet before he took off. "In that case point me in the direction of the kitchen, I feel the need to bake" I said hoisting my bag up further and grinning widely. Charlie grabbed my other bag before leading me into the house I had spent many a summer in with my cousin whilst I was little.<br>"You're room is just here, You'll be sharing a bathroom with Bells and I just down the hall here." Charlie said as I placed my bags on my bed looking around my room, it was painted a light sky blue, and all the furniture was either wood or painted white, the bedding a darker shade of blue.  
>"I know you're rooms not to big but I hope it's okay." Charlie added rubbing the back of his neck as I turned to him, tears brimming my eyes as I saw all the photos along the top of the bookshelf and on the desk of my mum through different stages of her life.<br>"It's perfect Uncle Charlie" I said giving him a quick hug, and wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.  
>"Bella chose the paint" He added sheepishly. I giggled slightly, trust my cousin to remember my favourite colour.<br>"Thank you Uncle Charlie, for everything" I said once more giving him a tight hug before pulling back and smiling. "Now onto the kitchen!" I cried throwing an arm in the air, earning a chuckle from my uncle who proceeded to lead me to his kitchen.  
>I hummed lightly as I pulled everything out that I would need to make both dinner and muffins. Charlie had quickly departed to go watch the football game in the living room leaving me to my own devices.<br>15 minutes later I had the whole house smelling like apple cinnamon muffins as I pulled them out of the oven smiling to myself as I transferred them onto a wire rack to cool. Just as I started on the lasagne for dinner I heard the front door opening and voices from my spot in the kitchen.  
>"Gosh Bella, your house smells so yummy." Came a soft feminine voice. I smiled slightly to myself as I continued to potter around the kitchen, waiting for my beloved cousin to enter knowing that she wouldn't believe it was her father who had done the cooking. I loved my Uncle Charlie, but he really couldn't cook. I heard a couple of thuds assuming that was book bags being dropped, shortly followed by footsteps heading in my direction. I smiled slightly to myself but not once did I look up from what I was doing, until I heard the gasp.<br>"Rory?" Came Bella's voice from the door way. I turned to face her a giant grin on my face as I opened my arms stepping away from the stove.  
>"Who else would it be" I replied as my cousin came to give me an awkward hug. I laughed to myself as she pulled back, Bellasaurs had always been slightly awkward when it came to family intimacy but I wouldn't have had it any other way.<br>"When did you get here?" She asked looking a little confused as she pulled back. I looked at my imaginary watch, my mother had never trusted me not to lose a real one.  
>"Oh, I dunno maybe an hour ago." I said scratching my chin as if deep in thought. Bella laughed lightly smacking my arm lightly.<br>"Ha ha ha, very funny Rory." She replied turning round slightly. It was then I noticed the young gentleman with her and a beautiful girl not too much taller than myself who looked oddly like a pixie. This last bit made me smile to myself, I just so happened to love pixies!  
>"Edward, Alice this is my cousin Aurora" Bella said to her friends "Rory, this is my boyfriend Edward and his sister Alice" she said facing me as the gentleman walked up behind her wrapping an arm around her waist and extending a hand to myself.<br>"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said. I shook his hand firmly like I'd always been taught. I smiled slightly as I remembered my mother and her silly advice on hand shakes.  
>"Nice to meet you too Edward, though Bellasaurs didn't tell the whole truth. I'm not her cousin, I'm her bestest cousin!" I declared standing with my hands on my hips as if I were superman. <em>Damn superman is awesome!<em> I thought. Bella smiled shaking her head slightly as she leaned back into Edward. Edward had a slight smirk on his face and chuckled slightly.  
>"Rory, you're my only cousin" Bella stated, I just shrugged. It was then that I was hugged on the side very quickly.<br>"I'm Alice, I can tell we're going to be great friends!" She said quickly pulling away. I liked this girl already, it wasn't too often I was hugged by people outside my family. Probably something to do with all the high school politics bullshit. The whole idea of hugging someone like you hadn't seen them in years when it had been one period always annoyed me. Thus I never partook in it, it wasn't that I didn't like hugs. Just didn't like the fake people who hugged me like we were best friends. I smiled at Pixie girl, or Alice as she was apparently named.  
>"So, you guys staying for dinner? I'm making Lasagne!" I asked looking between Bella's boyfriend and Alice. Edward shook his head slightly tearing his eyes away from Bella for a minute.<br>"Maybe another time Aurora, our parents will be expecting us home for dinner" he replied half smiling at me. I pulled a face at my whole name being used making the two look at me strange.  
>"Gosh Eddie, Rory, A.P or Nix is so much better then <em>Aurora<em>" I said poking my tongue out "Aurora is just to formal" I added nodding my head quickly. As I continued with the cooking I had started before. Alice laughed slightly reminding me of wind chimes tinkling in the wind, whilst Edward looked a bit shocked.  
>It took another 30 minutes before I had finished the dinner and was dishing it up. I smiled at Alice, in the last half an hour we had talked none stop about everything from fashion to music and boys. It was weird, I normally struggled to make friends and here I was with a person I had meet mere moments ago acting like we'd been friends for years. It was at this moment that Edward and Bella came back into the room having disappeared when Alice and I had started talking about the new fall trends.<br>"Alice it's time to go" Edward stated looking between the two of us smiling slightly. Alice pouted slightly before turning back to me.  
>"We will continue this discussion tomorrow at school." She stated leaving no room for argument. I nodded, Uncle Charlie had tried to convince me to wait a couple of days before I started school but I had told him that as I was a part of the new Beta project for the sister program with La Push high, the sooner I started the better. Charlie had laughed lightly at my dedication to the program, especially seeing as I was transferring into a new school as well as applying for the project a week before the start of school and two days after my mother's death. As they were leaving I handed Alice a container with some of my muffins in it smiling widely as she looked at me confused.<br>"They're Apple and Cinnamon muffins, I made them this afternoon. You said the house smelt "yummy" so I thought you should have a couple" I said quickly blushing slightly as I remembered Alice's comment. I'd never let anyone besides family eat my baking before, it was something I loved doing but was always too shy to share. Alice grinned as Edward smiled in the background.  
>"I'm sure they're amazing!" Alice cried hugging me farewell as she and Edward exited the house and headed to a very nice silver Volvo. "See you at school tomorrow!" Alice added as she climbed into the passenger seat. Edward gave Bella one chaste kiss goodbye before hoping in as well and driving off. Bella quickly turned to me an eyebrow raised.<br>"You never let anyone eat your baking!" She said incredulously. Feeling my forehead as a joke. I laughed slightly before shrugging.  
>"I dunno, I just feel like I've known Alice forever! Literally, like she's my other sister I never had" I said wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulder, which may I add is quite a feat considering the height difference, before skipping back into the house to give my poor uncle his food.<p>

I woke the next morning with a start. I had been dreaming of wolves and vampires and Bella. As if it was a giant battle and I a mere spectator safely on the side lines, almost ignored except for the occasional bump when one of the contestants got to close to the sidelines. I took three deep breaths before looking around myself and sighing, it had seemed so real but it couldn't be. Pulling myself out of the warmth and security that were my sheets I shivered slightly, I may be from Seattle, but Forks just seemed colder…or maybe Uncle Charlie needed to fix his heater. I shrugged pulling on some fuzzy socks and a jumper before sliding to my door. That was one thing I loved about wooden floors and fuzzy socks, they made the world that little bit more fun.I skated into the kitchen to see Bella sitting eating a bowl of Cheerios, like she always had. I smiled waving to her as I pulled out my own bowl and filling it with Lucky Charms, Bella shook her head slightly.  
>"Should you really be eating that?" She asked, I just shrugged, I was a growing girl I needed my sugar intake! It took my five minutes to down all the food in my bowl and I was racing back up stairs to get dressed and ready for school. It wasn't a hard choice when it came to clothes. I had made sure to wash my favourite outfit before I came so it was clean for the first day. I had to make a statement about who I was and I wasn't going to try and fit in. I pulled on my dark wash skinny jeans, my black superman t-shirt with a red plaid topjumper with built in hood over it leaving it unbuttoned with a pair of converse high tops and stripy socks, not that anyone would see them. My blonde hair was pulled back into a messy but oddly neat bun. Then came the make-up, the part I dreaded. I looked in the bathroom mirror before sighing slightly, this wasn't that hard really. I added a coat of mascara to my already long lashes to make them a little darker and a bit of dark red lip gloss to add a shine and slight colour to my full lips and then threw my hands up. No way was I doing more than that. I no longer had to fit in with my so called friends, the ones who weren't even at my mother's funeral, the ones who ignored my pleas for help when I needed a shoulder to cry on. I was done with that me, it was time to show everyone who I was and if they didn't like it I still had Bellasaurs and Alice…hopefully. I smiled slightly as I added my mother's necklace and some earrings with feathers hanging off them as well as a simple black bow to hold my fringe in place. I nodded content with my outfit for the day as I threw my messenger bag over my shoulder, and grabbed my notebook and some pens off my desk before racing downstairs to meet Bella, I'd be riding with her and Edward until my car arrived next week. It had been at the mechanic just before I left for a final tune up with my old mechanic. I was not looking forward to finding a new one, but I knew there was no way I could realistically drive to Seattle every time I need some work done on my baby. Maybe Bells new a good mechanic around here with a love of old muscle with a modern twist to it. Hopefully said mechanic wouldn't charge me an arm and leg, and maybe if I'm lucky they'll be like Sparky and let me help out when I'm not at school. Sparky was about the only person besides Bella who knew all me and not the one who was put on for show. As I walked back into the kitchen I saw Edward and Bella pull apart quickly, Bells blushing slightly. I laughed slightly at her embarrassment at being caught in an embrace with Edward.  
>"Whatcha up to?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at them suggestively. Bella went even redder which of course made me laugh harder.<br>"Relax B, I'm not gonna give you the sex talk or anything. Though Eddie, dearest, if you hurt my beloved cousin I will hunt you down and make sure your death is slow and painful. Then I'll reanimate you so I can drive a stake through your chest a thousand times, and set your remains on fire before I even consider letting you rest in peace!" I said poking the aforementioned gentleman in the chest with each punctuation. Grinning slightly at his horrified expression. I may have watched one too many movies. Bella laughed nervously.  
>"what have you been reading?" She asked hesitantly whilst walking out of the house towards the Volvo from last night.<br>"Well I just finished Dracula, and I watched the whole Underworld series on Saturday when I took breaks from packing." I said smiling sheepishly. Admitting in front of Edward I was a fan of vampires to the extent I was, was a bit embarrassing. Edward chuckled slightly whilst Bella shook her head.  
>"You haven't changed a bit have you Rory" She muttered. Earning a slight smack on her arm, my mother had always said I had exceptional hearing.<br>15 minutes later we were pulling up next to a Jeep Wrangler and a red BMW M3 convertible in what I assumed to be the schools parking lot. As I hopped out of the car, literally, I was quickly engulfed in a hug. Tearing my eyes from the beautiful vehicles in front of me I saw Alice, who had started to pull me towards the people leaning on these dream machines. I heard Edward chuckle slightly as Alice pulled me towards his current position with my cousin and some of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. My breath caught slightly as Alice laced her arm with mine and stood in front of these angels amongst men.  
>"Rose, Jasper, Emmet, this is Aurora. Rory these are Edward and my other siblings." Alice stated embracing the one who I assumed was Jasper. I smiled nervously waving slightly, I'd never felt so nervous around anyone before. Not even on first dates! I felt as if they were judging me, looking me over carefully, deciding if I was worth their time.<br>"Um, hi" I said quietly remembering to breath for the first time since Alice had done her introductions. Just as Emmet, will I think it was Emmet was going to respond the bell went off causing me to look around.  
>"Oh shoot, I need to get my timetable and everything" I mumbled looking for Bella who had vanished with Edward.<br>"Oh I can help you find that!" Alice said linking her arm with mine again and pulling me in the direction of what I assumed was the office.  
>"Alice, your sister is gorgeous! She's a model right?" I asked when I thought we were out of earshot. I heard a slight tinkle from my other side. Looking up I saw that Rosalie had been walking not two feet from me and obviously heard.<br>"I like this one Alice" She said walking off down a hallway in the opposite direction. As I looked to Alice horrified, she just grinned widely like I'd just hit the jack pot.  
>"Rose doesn't normally like to many people" She clarified pulling me into the office. At which point I blushed slightly. Not a good look when you have to talk to an older woman.<br>"Ah sorry. My names Aurora Swan. I'm new here." I said quietly. The woman looked confused for a second flicking through the papers on her desk.  
>"I'm sorry dearie we don't seem to have your files" she stated looking at me through her glasses which were perched on the end of her nose lightly.<br>"umm… try Phoenix, Aurora Swan" I said blushing slightly. I should have remembered that for some odd reason they had always gotten me middle name and first name confused. Not on the file but when people where looking for it they always got it confused.  
>"Ah here it is!" she proclaimed pulling it from the bottom of her pile. She quickly looked over some information before handing me my schedule and locker number as well as a map for the school.<br>"Just so you know dearie, some of your classes may be little different to normal classes because of being in the sister project." She added. I just nodded already having worked that out I smiled quickly before exiting with Alice.  
>"You're in that new program?" She asked astounded, I just shrugged I knew you had to have excellent grades, and also had to sit four tests before you even got considered for an interview for the program but it was just something that seemed more up my alley then plan old classes or AP classes.<br>"How'd you do the interview? Edward said you hadn't been here since you were seven" she added leading me to my first class, History.  
>"Oh over the phone. I had offered to drive down but they said it wasn't necessary." I replied. I knew I hadn't mentioned anything to Edward about the last time I was here in Forks but figured Bella must have told him when they disappeared yesterday whilst Alice and I talked. Alice stopped in front of a door knocking quickly, which earned a loud come in. Alice proceeded to drag me into the room before quickly disappearing down the back to a table. I guess she had this glass as well.<br>"Um hi, I'm the new student." I stated the obvious handing over my timetable to prove I was in the right class. The man just nodded quickly.  
>"Find a seat." Was the only response I got from him. Alice quickly waved me over to a desk next to hers much to the surprise of everyone else in the class. It made me giggle slightly. History was boring as always, we were covering the civil war. As Alice and I exited I groaned.<br>"Shoot me now! I never understood all this mumbo jumbo about the civil war." I muttered about the essay we'd just received as our first piece of homework on the subject. Alice laughed lightly.  
>"Jasper's kind of an expert on this. If you want you can come round after school and we can grill him for all the info in plain English." She laughed in response to my dramatic behavior.<br>"Really? You mean it?" I asked amazed she'd offer such an expert source up so willingly. She just nodded and showed me to my next class. First class in the sister program with the La Push high students. I quickly walked in finding a seat in the back as no one was there yet. I knew that this classes times ran a little differently to normal classes as the kids from La Push had to make it here first. I sighed pulling all my science books out and flicking through my text book, not looking up till someone sat next to me. I smiled slightly at the Quileute boy next to me, who stuck his hand out.  
>"Hi, names Quil" He said as I took his hand smiling slightly at how warm he was.<br>"Aurora. But please call me Rory…or A.P or Nix. Just anything but Aurora" I said pulling a slight face. He laughed slightly. Looking forward slightly.  
>"Glad I got a partner with a sense of humour." He said quickly looking back over as the teacher walked in and began the glass. It was nothing too special really, mostly just a what's expected of us as members of the program and what we could expect to learn this year in science as well as the whole getting to know everyone stuff they make you do in primary school. I laughed slightly as Quil finished telling us about himself, before sighing slightly as I stood up for my turn.<br>"So where to start, um my names Aurora Phoenix Swan. But I prefer, Rory, A.P. or Nix, I'm 17. Spent most of my life in Seattle and moved here yesterday. I got accepted into this program because I'm awesome…okay maybe not but that's not the point as for what I want to do after school. I've got no clue right now. To be honest I don't even know what I want for lunch let alone in two years time. I enjoy music, in all its forms. Art, cooking, and languages. I'm a black belt in Muay Thai and Capoeira, and also dance in my free time." I finished nodding slightly as I sat down and the next person continued. I kinda zoned out after that until Quil poked my side.  
>"They're making us choose lab partners for the year. You up for it?" He asked. I nodded quickly, he seemed like a good guy. Just after we'd all rattled off our partners to the teacher, whose name I'd forgotten we were dismissed. I quickly packed up my stuff as I noticed Alice waving at me through the glass in the door. I laughed slightly at her earning a raised eyebrow from Quil.<br>"Oh my friend Alice seems to like the idea of getting me to all my classes safely…or in this case lunch." I chuckled slightly. To this Quil looked through the door as well and waved slightly at Alice as well.  
>"You're friends with the Cullens?" He asked quietly. I shrugged not knowing who they were.<br>"I'm friends with Alice, the Cullen's I'm not sure about." I replied shrugging as we walked out the door. To be engulfed in a hug from Alice.  
>"What are you doing here?" She asked looking at Quil. There seemed to be a bit of tension in the air there, maybe she had rejected him or something. It seemed plausible.<br>"Class" was all he replied with before turning back to me "See you later" he said waving before disappearing to what I assumed was the rest of the La Push students. I waved goodbye as Alice dragged me towards the cafeteria. Lunch seemed daunting as ever as I walked into the cafeteria and headed for the lunch line with Alice. It seemed as if everyone was staring, at what I wasn't sure. As I walked out of the line having paid for my sandwich, coke and apple, Alice nudged my arm and lead me to a table with her family and Bella. Thank God! Was all that ran through my head. I at least new half this table so it wasn't gonna be as awkward as I expected. Half way through lunch I felt something hit the back of my head, turning I saw a piece of paper crumpled on the floor and a smiling Quil two tables away. I shook my head slightly, this was something that had started in science. He'd do something i.e. throw a piece of paper at the bin and then I'd show him girls could do it better. Picking up the paper I noticed it looked like it had something written on it. I quickly turned to open it when Bells looked over my shoulder.  
>"Who's the note from?" She asked reading it with me.<br>"Friend from science" was my reply as I scribbled my answer to his question of _'what's for lunch?' _ before turning in my seat slightly finding him still looking my way. I smiled slightly and threw it back at him. Hitting him square in the chest. Guess they hadn't left for the day. This continued for a while every now and then a stray note would hit one of the others which would cause me to burst out laughing. One such note flew and hit Rosalie. She stood quickly looking like she could tear Quil apart for hitting her. I quickly stood beside her and slightly touched her arm to get her attention. I had been talking to her for quiet sometime and only hoped she considered me enough of a friend to take my advice.  
>"Rose, don't waste your time. This just proves what I've been telling him all day. Girls are better at everything!" I yelled the last bit at Quil poking my tongue out at him. Rose was still tense as Emmet grabbed her from behind pulling her down into his lap.<br>"You really think girls are better huh?" He asked me raising an eyebrow I just nodded writing my reply to Quil's last question before quickly looking at Rosalie.  
>"Hey Rose, wanna throw this at him?" I asked holding up the note. She looked at it then at him and smiled wickedly. I knew she wanted to do more but I guess this was better than nothing. She quickly took the note and threw at so fast it was almost a blur. I'm sure if I'd given her anything harder it would have caused some series damage. It of course hit Quil square in the face causing me to laugh harder as he looked dumbfounded. It was at this moment that the bell signalled the end of lunch. Alice and Rosalie this time escorted me to my next class. As we walked past Quil and some of his friends I was sure I heard Rose mumble "mutts" but shook my head. There was no reason as to why she'd be so mean over a piece of paper and Alice's rejection of him. I was still going with this theory. No one told me anything to disprove and until I had my evidence I was sticking to this story. And it was kinda fun to think of all the ways she may have rejected my other friend. I had learnt over the period of the lunch break that Rosalie and Jasper were siblings who were adopted by Mr and Mrs Cullen but whose surname was in fact Hale. Whereas Edward, Emmet and Alice who were related by blood were also adopted by Mr and Mrs Cullen but used their surname as they didn't know any other. Which explained why Emmet and Rosalie were dating and why Jasper and Alice were also dating. Rose and Alice stopped outside my music room door. One of my other Sister program classes. This one was different again as there weren't as many people interested in music as the other subjects so they had opened to all grades. The practical work would be done together where as any theory would be divided into smaller groups depending on your grade, or on the odd occasion musical ability. I quickly hugged both girls goodbye and walked into the auditorium style room. Taking a seat quickly in the circle of chairs that the teachers were sitting in as the rest of the students joined us. Once again we did the getting to know you stuff they always did but in a more structured way. I stood like all those before me had to begin my introduction.<br>"My names Aurora, but I prefer Rory, A.P. or Nix. I'm from Seattle and moved here yesterday. I play guitar, bass guitar, drums, piano, both classical and modern, violin and sing." I stated taking my seat as the next person began their introduction. This continued for about ten minutes before the teachers told us the actual reason for this. They had wanted to find out what everyone played so we could create 'bands' for any performances or group practical work. These were also the groups we'd be assessed in. At this half the grade groaned, I assumed they thought they wouldn't be assessed in this class. I just shrugged it was to be expected. Shortly after all the commotion Mr Bates and Mrs Hills started calling out the groups.  
>"Rory Swan" Mr Bates called I stood up and moved over to the side a little so the rest of my goup would know where to come.<br>"Seth Clearwater" came the next member of my group as a young Quileute boy came to stand next to me smiling slightly.  
>"Tyler Dash" was the next member of our group, an attractive boy with short blonde hair that lay messy upon his head, wearing a pair of jeans and a singlet with a shirt undone over it come to us.<br>"Jay Simmonds" was the last person to join our group as another boy joined us. He was much shorter than the other two. Seth being the tallest of the lot of them. I smiled at them all, feeling a little self conscious being the only girl in the group. It wasn't long til everyone had been sorted into groups, and at this point Mr Bates and Mrs Hills turned to us smiling slightly.  
>"Get comfortable with the ones around you because you'll be spending a lot of time with them." Mr Bates said looking at each of the four groups. Most people it seemed persuade a more classical take to their music with our group being the only one close to a rock band set up.<br>"What we want you guys to do for the rest of the period is work out who's playing what and what you're going to call yourselves. Then we'll go around the groups so you can tell as what type of music you're playing and who you're going to be known as in this class" Mrs Hills continued. We all just nodded before separating again.  
>"So, where do you guys want to start?" I asked looking at my little group pen paused over my piece of paper, ready to take notes on everything.<br>"Let's start with who plays what." Taylor said looking at myself expectantly. I shrugged slightly not being to fused about what I played as long as it was fun.  
>"Well, I play drums. So I guess I'll be the drummer" came Jay from beside me as I wrote it down.<br>"I'll be the bassist." Was Taylor's new input.  
>"I can play guitar." Seth said happily.<br>"What can you do?" Taylor asked raising an eyebrow.  
>"Well I guess I can sing, only thing is I feel more comfortable singing if I play guitar as well." I said nodding slightly. Seth smiled slightly.<br>"Whoa there princess. I wanna hear you sing before we dub you our singer." Taylor said. Seth looked at him about to say something before I reached over to a guitar laying on the floor near us and started to play Within temptations 'Stand my Ground' singing perfectly in tune.  
>"So you can sing like that but what if we want to do something more upbeat." Taylor asked. I just shrugged and switched songs beginning Avril Lavigne's skater boy, then green day's American idiot effortlessly. The boys were quiet for a second before Seth smiled.<br>"You're awesome!" he said fist bumping me. I decided at that moment I liked this kid. Taylor coughed slightly.  
>"I guess you'll do" he said shrugging slightly. I just smiled at Seth next came the discussion of the band name. this was a bit more eventful as all the boys had ideas they wanted to use.<br>"What about _Running with Wolves_?" I suggested looking up slightly from my doodle. I had absentmindedly been drawing what looked a bit like a smoked out wolf. The boys stopped for a second thinking about it.  
>"I like it" Seth declared as Jay nodded with him.<br>"I dunno, kinda sounds a bit typical and native" Came Taylors response. I just laughed.  
>"Taylor, you're lead guitarist is native. And from what I can hear of the other groups their all going with things like 'the A minors' which is 100 per cent more typical school bands then ours" I said laughing slightly at the boys faces.<br>"I guess you're right but I'm, choosing our first song!" Taylor said. We all just shrugged as he thought for a second tapping his chin slightly.  
>"We should do Christina Perri's new song, 1000 years" was his answer after a moment. I smiled I loved that song.<br>"that's all good with me!" I said high fiving him, making him smile slightly. I guess that was the first time any of us had liked his ideas. Another five minutes passed as the boys goofed off. I continued to draw my smoke wolf adding in another four more human like figures behind it.  
>"whoa, that's awesome. That should be like our band logo or something" came Seth's voice from behind me. At this the other two looked over to see what he was talking about. Both quickly agreeing. I blushed slightly I had just been doodling to pass some time in between laughing at my new band mates. It was at this point Mr Bates whistled to get every ones attentions waving his arms in the come here motion teachers do sometimes. We all picked up our staff and headed over. The groups proceded to introduce themselves as a band telling Mrs Hills who played what role and what music they'd be playing as well as what they'd be called. I silently giggled with the boys as the group in front of us said they'd be playing songs like Burlesque and that they were going to be called <em>The A Minors<em>. It was then our turn. Of course we were also the last group.  
>"So, we're <em>Running with Wolves<em>. Seth is our lead guitarist, Taylor our bassist I'm the drummer and the amazing Rory, is our lead singer and second guitar." Came Jay's voice at this point we all nodded. Whilst the other groups glared at us slightly.  
>"We're gonna play predominantly rock, our first song being Christina Perri's 1000 years" Came Taylor. Seth then pulled my book out of my hand quickly and opened to the page I'd been doodling on.<br>"And this is our band logo." He added smiling at me as I blushed hiding my face slightly behind my hands. It was at this point the bell rang and I heard a tap on the window. A smiling Alice standing waving at me. I just smiled packing up my things as Mr Bates called out the homework, a simple task in a lot of ways, get to know your band and practice your first song. I sighed slightly as the boys walked beside me, Taylor drapping an arm over my shoulders.  
>"So Rory. when you gonna give as your number?" he asked smiling cockily, I raised my eyebrow at him slightly.<br>"he means for band practice, right" Jay said glaring slightly at Taylor. I just laughed slightly. I quickly wrote my number on three pieces of paper and handed one to each boy.  
>"Make sure you send me a message with who it is first. Otherwise I'm just gonna ignore you." I said walking to Alice, who quickly laced arms with me.<br>"Hey Seth" She said happily waving at my band mate. I looked between the two for a second shrugging slightly as Seth smiled.  
>"Hey Alice!" he replied before smiling down at me, rubbing the back of his neck "Hey Rory, do you want to come down to the rez later? I don't know the song were doing and I assumed since you're a fan of it you'd be able to help me with it" he stated sheepishly looking everywhere but me. I smiled slightly.<br>"Um can we do it tomorrow? I promised Alice I'd join her grilling her boyfriend for history answers" I replied smiling slightly. Seth beamed and nodded. I'll send you my address so you know where to come. He replied happily before he quickly ran off down the hall towards Quil. I waved good bye to the pair as I headed to the main building with Alice to collect our bags.  
>As we exited the main building we caught up with Rosalie and Emmet. The two were leaning on the Jeep I had seen this morning. I stared slightly still amazed by the two cars next to Edwards Volvo. Emmet chuckled slightly, a deep rumbling sound. It made me smile slightly, it was what I had always thought my father's laugh would sound like if I had known him.<br>"you like them?" was his question. I nodded quickly, I hadn't really talked to Emmet much as I had been mostly with Alice, and if not with her talking about clothes and nail polish with Rose. He just patted my head slightly, making Alice raise an eyebrow. It was at this time that Bells and Edward walked up and not long after Jasper popped up as well.  
>"So Rory is coming over cause we need your help with some history homework" Alice stated looking at Jasper who just nodded. I had noticed he always seemed to look in pain but thought nothing of it, I mean he was helping me with my civil war homework, who was I to judge.<br>Alice and I spent two hours getting the answers from Jasper. Bella and Edward had retreated upstairs and I noticed the more time I spent with him the less pained he looked. Maybe he was just nervous around new people. Bella came down shortly after Alice and I had got the last bit of info from Jasper, it was at that moment I noticed he became quiet ridged again. Maybe I was wrong about the nervousness. Edward drove us home again. Saying a quick farewell to myself as I hurried inside while he and Bella had a bit of time to themselves. I quickly prepared spaghetti for dinner before racing up to have a shower before bed.

The next day was slow and fairly uneventful I had more core subjects, being math and English as well as one sister program subject, art. I also had my first free block. It wasn't long before the end of day bell rang and I met Alice at her car.  
>"Hey Alice! how was class?" I asked standing next to her as we waited for the others.<br>"Not too bad. You still going to the rez tonight?" She asked looking over at me. I nodded quickly as Bella walked up.  
>"You're going to the rez?" She asked tilting her head slightly whilst Edward hugged her waist looking at me as well.<br>"Yep, a friend needs some help on our first piece for music" I said nodding slightly _'at least I hope his a friend'_ I thought as a side note, not once showing it on my face. I didn't want Bells to worry but Edward frowned slightly as we all got in his Volvo. I had asked Bella to burrow her truck early that morning. As we pulled up to our house I said buy to the others as I quickly ran into the house grabbing my guitar and a pick before racing back to Bells truck and jumping in pulling out my phone to pull up directions to Seth's place. As I pulled up to a quaint little house on the reservation I couldn't help but smile. I'd always wanted a house like this myself but mum was always more interested in us having an apartment. She'd always said it was because it was less work for all maintenance wise. I'd never argued the matter with her. I hoped out of the truck and ran to the door guitar in hand as the rain pelted down from the heavens above. I quickly rang the doorbell and waited a moment before a nice lady opened it.  
>"Can I help you?" she asked me, I guess Seth forgot to mention I was coming over…or maybe I got the wrong address.<br>"Umm… is Seth here. He asked for my help on our music homework" I said rubbing the back of my neck with my freehand. She smiled slightly down at me.  
>"I'm sorry, Seth's just popped round to a family friends house. I'm sure they'd be happy to have you round. Especially if you're helping Seth with his homework." She said before writing the address down for me. I quickly turned to leave before I smacked my forehead. Turning back around a smile on my face.<br>"My names Rory by the way." I said holding out a hand for her. The woman smiled at me once again before shaking my hand.  
>"Sue Clearwater, Seth's mum" she replied. I smiled before racing back to the truck shouting my thanks to her as I hopped in.<br>It took less than five minutes to get to the new address and I was astounded. I had loved Seth's house but it had nothing on the place before me. Sure it could use a little work but it was beautiful. Once again I quickly raced to the cover provided by the porch with my guitar in hand. I could hear all the voices inside. I guess there was more than just Seth here…or they had a really big family. I quickly knocked three times on the door. Wondering if anyone heard it before the door was opened by a beautiful Quileute woman. I held my breath slightly as she smiled at me, she had three scars running down the right side of her face.  
>"Hi, can I help you?" She asked the smile never faltering. I smiled slightly myself still holding my breath slightly.<br>"Is Seth here, his mum gave me your address?" I replied exhaling heavily. The woman raised an eyebrow slightly before opening the door wider.  
>"He'll be here shortly he just went out with some of the others." She replied smiling and leading me towards what I assumed was the kitchen. It was at this moment I felt something hit me on the head. I had been preoccupied looking around the house or at this woman. Looking startled I looked up to see none other than Quil, smiling broadly at me.<br>"What are you doing here Rory?" he asked hopping up and giving me a hug. I was shocked for a second at a number of things, a: he was he shirtless, b: he was so warm and c: he was hugging me. I suddenly realised this must look awkward so hugged him back quickly turning every shade of crimson out there. As he pulled away.  
>"Oh um, Seth asked for some help with part of our music homework." I replied still red. He just smiled down at me. I had thought Seth was tall but I was certain Quil was taller.<br>"Quil, are you going to introduce your friend?" The woman asked looking at me. I starred wide eyed at the woman, blushing even redder as I realised I hadn't told her anything besides I was after Seth. Quil laughed slightly at my expression.  
>"This is Rory, she's my science partner." He said standing up and throwing an arm around my shoulder as a group of men walked in the back door. All dressed virtually the same as Quil, cut offs and no shirt seemed to be the go around here. With them was another gorgeous woman wearing the same cut offs and a tank top. I was caught between staring at her and the other woman in front of me. One of the boys laughed slightly sitting down at the table.<br>"You know staring's rude right" he asked picking up a muffin from a bowl in the centre. I turned redder then I had previously been hiding my face in what I can only assume was Quil's chest mumbling apologies.  
>"Rory? Oh shit! I'm sorry Rory, I completely forgot" Came a voice I knew right away. I pulled away from Quil as I was engulfed in another hug, this time from Seth.<br>"What up Seth?" I mumbled into his chest. He just smiled down at me.  
>"Not much short stuff you?"came his reply I glared at him.<br>"I'm not short. I'm fun size" was my reply as I smacked his chest lightly. I was somewhat astounded at how built both he and Quil were.  
>"Who's the hottie?" Came another voice from one of the boys at the table. Both Quil and Seth glared, Quil's arm was back around my shoulders and Seth had stepped slightly in front of me.<br>"Her name is Rory!" Came Seth's heated reply. A slightly older man stood in between this wise ass and Seth looking between the two of them.  
>"Calm down now or you can take whatever this is outside" he said looking at the four of us. I shrugged not really knowing what was happening anyway. I quickly smiled up at Quil and Seth before stepping out slightly and extending my hand in the general direction of the table.<br>"Rory" was all I said looking at all the faces around me. The woman from before smiled at me and took my hand.  
>"Emily Young" was her reply as she shook my hand looking at the others expectantly. The older man wrapped an arm around Emily and shook my hand.<br>"Sam Uley" was all he said before looking at Emily with such adoration I could have melted. I looked at the table raising an eyebrow at the two boys there. I had decided the one on the left was to be called wise ass and the one on the left was now smart mouth. There was also another boy sitting there who I remembered had been talking to Quil when I walked in.  
>"My names Embry" the quieter one said shaking my hand before looking between myself, Seth and Quil. Smart mouth now decided was a good time to address me.<br>"I'm Jarred and the one beside me is Paul" He said indicating Paul with his head and shaking my hand. I still raised an eyebrow at the two before turning to Seth.  
>"So, Seth. Homework?" I asked raising my guitar at him. He just smiled slightly.<br>"First how about we eat" he said I laughed slightly. Seth was such a typical boy. Isat between Quil and Seth as they both devoured muffins.  
>"So Rory, where are you from. I haven't seen you around and I'm sure one of the boys would have mentioned you if you went to school with them." Came Emily's voice. I smiled up at her as she put more muffins on the table.<br>"I'm from Seattle, I moved here two days ago, I now live in Forks" I replied smiling at her as I picked at my muffin. Seth had set one in front of me a moment ago. "God these are good" I mumbled, causing half the table to chuckle.  
>"Emily makes them" was Seth's response to my raised eyebrow, I made an 'oh' face before smiling at Emily.<br>"You'll have to give me the recipe….or at least let me help you one day" I said to her. She smiled telling me any help was more then welcome. It was then I noticed I didn't know the only other female in the room. I reached over Quil pushing him out of the way slightly and held out a hand to her. She looked at me with distaste. Seth tapped my shoulder slightly as she got out of her seat and headed for the back door.  
>"That's Leah, my older sister. Don't worry too much about her. She's like that to everyone." He stated looking in the direction Leah had just left in. I just shrugged, standing up picking up my guitar and indicating to it with my head. Seth quickly picked up my meaning and pulled me into the living room of Sam and Emily's place. It didn't take too long for us to set up and begin practicing. I showed him the finger positioning as I didn't have any sheet music with me. It took all of two hours before Seth was semi comfortable with the song, it was at this point I began to sing along to it so he had a better idea of what it would sound like. As Seth and I finished the song we heard clapping from the doorway. We both quickly looked over to find the rest of the guys standing in the doorway, Emily at the front watching us play. I instantly went red. Man was I blushing a lot today! It was at this point the screen door flew open with a thud. All the guys looked over, unfortunately even standing I was too short to see what was happening, all I could do was listen as a voice I didn't know fumed about these Cullens, Quil had mentioned earlier and some new girl, and that's when I heard it. He knew Bella and was accusing her of using this new girl to stop seeing him as well as some other things I didn't quite understand about a bunch of leeches. I would not let anyone speak ill of my family, lest of all about Bellasaurs. I quickly pushed my way through the boys, Quil…at least I think it was Quil tried to grab me to stop me, but I quickly dodged storming up to this guy.<br>"Now you listen to me. I don't care what you have with my cousin but if you **ever** speak like that about her again I will tear you too shreds!" I said poking him in the chest, hard.  
>"And who are you to stop me!" He demanded as he began to shake slightly. I was about to scream in his face when both Seth and Quil pulled me back, Seth wrapping me up in his oversized arms as Quil stepped forward.<br>"Jake, calm down, she didn't mean anything" Quil started trying to play peace keeper.  
>"Like hell I didn't!" I yelled from my spot with Seth. Struggling to get out of his grasp. It was at this point that both Quil and this new guy I assumed was Jake looked at me. I knew if I didn't relax soon something was going to happen, my fingers and nose were tingling. Last time that happened, I had to change school. I don't remember why I just woke up in the infirmary at school, and the next day mum transferred me. I took three deep breaths slowly looking at Quil then at the other guy. It was at this moment I noticed the goofy look on his face. I just raised an eyebrow as he tore out of the house the way he had come. Once again slamming the door. Everyone stood silently for a second before my phone beeped. I looked at Seth, smiling before pulling my phone out of my back pocket where it lived. The message was from Uncle Charlie, reminding me not to stay out too late because I had school the next day. I quickly replied before placing it back I looked at the boys slightly embarrassed about my behaviour.<br>"I'm really sorry." I said rubbing the back of my neck, they all busted out laughing at me at that moment confusing me even more.  
>"You got balls little one" Came wise ass who was more commonly known as Paul. I just shrugged.<br>"almost ten years of Muay Thai and Capoeira haven't helped my anger issues." I mumbled making the guys laugh harder. It took another half an hour before I was packed up and heading out the door, with an open invitation to pop round whenever I wanted as well as plans to comeback down Saturday night for a bon fire the boys were planning. Seth and Quil had walked me to Bella's car both giving me tight hugs before I hopped in rolling down the window.  
>"Don't mind Jake, he's just going through some things" Came Seth's half assed attempt at defending his friend. I scoffed before smiling at both boys.<br>"I will see you in class tomorrow" I said as they stepped away from the truck as I reversed out of the driveway and drove the short distance back home.

That night I dreamt of warm chocolate eyes and a large russet wolf.


	2. Say what?

**A/N: So sorry this took so long. I've been kinda busy so I've had to take longer then I would have liked getting this up here. Also wish to apologize for tha mount of info and what not in this. I thought of stopping it a couple of times but it didn't feel right.**

******Also want to thank everyone who put this on their fav/alert lists. Also a special thanks to Twilightlover312, taylor'sbaby1 and Avalongirl55 for the reviews! **

**_** I in no way own Twilight or any songs/stories/movies referenced in this fictional piece of work. I make no profit from this, it is purely for entertainment.**_**

** read A/N at bottom please and thankyou.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was kinda boring. Seth and I met up again to practice on Thursday and we had a band jam on the Friday. And Quil and I became closer joking around in science. I also spent any time I wasn't with the boys with Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmet. I had even taken to calling them all by my own nicknames, not always to their face but I had my own names for them nonetheless. Alice was Pixie, Jasper was of course Jaz…or cowboy. Rose I called Rose, it seemed to work best as not only was it a shortened version of her name but also implied beauty, which the girl had in abundance. And Emmet I had started calling either Big E or Uncle Emmet. I wasn't sure how the second one had come about but he seemed happy with it and it felt right. When I'd started calling him that, it had originally been an accident, a fraudulent slip. He had the biggest grin on his face when he heard it. Laughing at me and saying it was a funny coincidence as he'd been telling Rose the night before that I reminded him of an old friend. This had confused me a bit. Emmet was like a year older than me, and had been adopted fairly young from what I had heard. Maybe it was from when they lived away from Forks. That was the only logical answer I could come up with. I would also hang out with Bells and Edward. Who I had yet to give a nickname to, everything I tried didn't seem right. I'd call him Eddie to annoy him occasionally but he just laughed at me for it. Hanging out with them generally happened either with the others or when they were at our house. I had found that Jasper was an awesome friend and it made sense why he was with Alice. they looked so cute together. I had also noticed that he was fine with me around but as soon as Bella walked into a room he had a pained expression on his face. Even if he hadn't seen her, like a sixth sense or something. It had intrigued me as to why this happened and being me I had to find out why it happened.<p>

So as the weekend rolled around I was pumped. I had planned to go shopping with Alice and Rose Saturday morning, they had insisted that the best sales were found in the morning. And then that night I would head down to the Rez to chill with the boys. All I hoped was Mr. Grumpy wasn't there. I really didn't feel like fighting with him. And then Sunday was going to be spent with the Cullen's again, I had finally worked out who they were. Still didn't understand why Quil didn't like them that much. It's not Alice's fault she loves Jaz and not him. I had noticed that he was becoming more comfortable around them as we had to sit together once or twice this week during lunch to discuss class work.

I had decided to try to find out what I could from the girls on Saturday and then subtly grill Jasper and everyone else on Sunday. There always seemed to be a secret that I wasn't in on. Even Bella knew! And I was determined to find out what was up with all my new friends. I had also found that most other students semi avoided me. I knew the guys did as I was always with either Quil, Seth or Emmet, all of who had taken to having an arm around my shoulders. It was funny when Emmet did it as he would have an arm around my shoulders and one either around Rose's waist or her shoulders. I had originally been worried that Rose may start to show hostility towards me due to this until late Thursday as I was walking through the halls to class, late as I had had to go to the bathroom, when one of the boys I'd seen around had cornered me against some lockers. He had insinuated that as I wasn't being protected that he could have me. Carrying on about how I used the guys as a way to show I was better then everyone. It was at that point I had heard Rose laugh to my right. She grabbed the guy off me like he was nothing, slamming him into the lockers on the other side. It was at that point that I realised what was happening, Rose was not only protecting me because I had frozen in the face of danger but she was doing it out of her own choice. I had to smile at that. Rose had then proceeded to tell the guy, who I found out was named Billy, that the boys chose to "protect me" as he had put it. And that any of them would do the same thing. She also added that if she saw him even look at me again she'd end him. This made me laugh so hard. I had never thought that Rose was very scary, she was a bit cold to Bella and most other people but never scary. But Billy was almost at the point of either pissing himself from sheer fright or breaking into tears. I wasn't really sure which one it was but they both amused me. To be honest I wouldn't have believed Rose could if she hadn't thrown him into the lockers leaving a dent in them. She had then linked arms with me and walked with me to class both of us laughing. I had later felt kind of bad about the situation but it was none other than Edward who told me not to worry, saying that if Rose hadn't stepped in he probably would have tried to do much more than just cornering me, also adding that that would have hurt Bella a lot more than finding out that I had been "attacked" as she had called it. She had wanted me to go to the headmaster, I'd pointed out that I doubted anyone was going to try anything now because of Rose. That situation had kind of cemented my friendship with Rose, to the point I had actually almost yelled at Quil over him calling her a cold heartless bitch. Quil had apologised the next day, I even made him apologise to Rose.

Saturday morning came around, my alarm waking me at six. Bella thought it was weird that I'd get up this early on weekdays but even weirder that I was okay with it on a weekend. I had pointed out that as Rose and Alice had said, the best sales can be found in the morning. Bella had rolled her eyes shaking her head at me. I just laughed at her running to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready. It was an oddly warm day for Forks, meaning that it was a shorts and singlet kinda day. I wore a pair of high waisted denim short shorts, a purple tank top and a pair of wedge heels on my feet. I decided on wearing my hair in a ponytail with two strands hanging wither side of my face and my fringe left loose. I also applied a little eyeliner, mascara and a purple tinted lipgloss and ran back into my room grabbing my bag with my wallet, keys, water and a notepad and pen before racing down the stairs. As I rounded the corner I saw my Uncle Charlie sitting at the kitchen table in his work uniform. He slightly shook his head at me.

"I don't know how you can walk in those things, let alone run" he said indicating my shoes. They may have been wedges but they were still five inches. I shrugged, it was times like this I was glad I hadn't inherited my mother's clumsiness… or for that matter Bella's. I didn't have to wait long for Alice and Rose to show up. Right on the dot of seven thirty I heard their car pull up. We had decided to take Alice's Porsche 911 turbo. I had kind of begged to take it as I was yet to go in it. I quickly said my goodbyes to Bella and Charlie. Giving Uncle Charlie a hug and kiss on the cheek as I ran out the door. Rose was standing next to the car, her seat pulled forward so I could climb in the back. I had said I would sit in the back as I was the smallest the night before when I had spoken to Alice on the phone to organise the last minute details. They still hadn't told me where we were going as we passed the "Thank you for visiting Forks" sign. I raised an eyebrow leaning forward slightly tapping Rose on the shoulder.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked hoping this time I'd get an answer, Rose just turned slightly in her seat smiling at me slightly and turning back to the front. Two and a half hours later we were pulling into a familiar shopping centre. We had driven all the way to Seattle to go shopping in one of the most expensive malls around. I looked at the girls as they climbed out Rose pulling her seat forward again. I knew I would be limited on what I could buy, not only because of self control but also because of the prices of some of the stores. As we entered I was tackled from the side.

"I thought it was you! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the middle of nowhere?" came a masculine voice I knew all too well. I smiled up at my mechanic and one of my best friends.

"Hi to you too Sparky." I said giving him a quick hug back laughing slightly at him. He'd always been full of energy, that combined with his profession was the reason for his nickname. I turned slightly to the girls smiling slightly as I noticed Sparky slightly gapping at them.

"Rose, Alice, this is my old friend and mechanic Austin, or as his better known Sparky! Sparky, these two amazing ladies are Rose and Alice" I said throwing an arm around Sparky's shoulders as I introduced him to the two, a very awkward pose as the boy was 6'3" compared to my 5'0" stature. It was at this point I got a message. I quickly removed my arm from Sparky's shoulders digging thru my bag to find my phone. I quickly unlocked the touchscreen to see the name 'Seth' flashing next to a little envelope as I flipped through to the messages. I laughed as I read it, he was worried I'd forgotten about tonight, a hard task when I was being reminded every day by both he and Quil. Alice raised a perfectly maintained eyebrow at me as I showed her and Rose the text.

"How cute, the pup thinks you've forgotten him" Rose said a little bit of malice in her voice. She was less of a fan of them then any of the other Cullens.

"Wait, pup? Him? you have a boyfriend or something?" Sparky asked in disbelief. This caused me to laugh harder.

"His not my boyfriend just a friend. His name is Seth. Rose just has nicknames for some of my other friends. That is one of the nicer ones" I said in-between giggles. Sparky raised an eyebrow at me.

"I dunno if I trust this guy, you remember what happened last time." Sparky said a little on edge. I sobered at that point.

"Of course I remember what happened last time." I hissed at him my eyes narrowing. Alice and Rose were quickly either side of me glaring at Sparky. I took a couple of deep breaths before replying to Seth's text.

"Seeing as you don't trust him, you're coming!" I said looking at Sparky, daring him to challenge me. He held up his hands. Seth's reply was quick and a confirmation of my request to bring Sparky. This resulted in a quick exchange of details such as time, location, and where he'd crash if it got too late before he took off. Apparently the idea of shopping with three girls didn't appeal to him. The rest of the day was fairly easy going. I had bought a couple of things, mindful of price, and Rose and Alice had bags upon bags of everything from Clothes to accessories and even some electronic merchandise after I'd dragged them into the store to buy some more games for my laptop as well as putting a down payment on a T.V. I had intended to move out after I finished school, though I felt my original plan of moving back to Seattle may have gone out the window.

Four thirty rolled around to quickly for my liking and we all piled back in the Porsche, we'd put what we could in the boot and the rest was in the back with me or under Rose's feet. As we drove back to Forks we fell into easy conversation about random things before it quickly got serious.

"What did Austin mean 'last time'?" Alice asked looking at me through the rear vision mirror. I stopped smiling instantly.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm not ready for this" I mumbled looking at my hands. Alice looked apologetically at me. I could feel the pity radiating of the two. It wasn't long before I was dropped off home, the girls had attempted to lighten the mood by talking about other things before they had dropped me off. It had slightly improved my mood, but I knew that wasn't the last I'd hear of that. Hopefully though it wouldn't be for a while.

I quickly walked into the house dumping my bags in my room as I ran around like a headless chicken to make sure I was ready for the bonfire. Quil was coming to pick me up in twenty minutes and I wasn't sure what you were meant to bring to a bonfire. I made sure I had some bathers under my clothes and a clean pair of undergarments as well as a jumper and a towel in case I decided to go swimming, this thing was of course on the beach, apparently according to Seth and Quil that was the normal spot for them. I also made sure I had some of the fresh banana muffins and mini apple pies I had made the night before. I'd seen how much both Quil and Seth ate and figured that the rest of the boys ate as much. I mean I had seen them all devour at least five of Emily's muffins in seconds. It wasn't long before I heard Quil pull up, at least that's who I was expecting it to be. As I picked up my bag and the container with all my baking in it there was a knock on the door, Uncle Charlie having been walking past it at that moment answered.

"Jacob, what can I do for you" He said. I straightened, that wasn't Quil.

"We're just here to get Rory." Came Quils' familiar voice. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

"Rory! You're rides here!" Came Charlie's call, I shook my head walking out of the living room.

"I'm right here Uncle Charlie, no need to yell." I playfully scolded him shaking my finger at him. He just chuckled as he moved out of the way so I could get past.

"Jacob, have her back by 11 alright?" He said to Mr. Grumpy. I just shook my head as Quil tucked me under his arm. We all climbed into the little rabbit that was parked outside the front. I must admit it ran pretty well for an older car, needed some new speakers and a paint job but otherwise it was pretty good. It wasn't long before we were piling out of the car and walking down to the others gathered on the beach, I was once again tucked under Quil's arm and Mr. Grumpy had stormed off ahead.

"I know you're not his biggest fan but it was the only way to get you. Mum had our car so I needed a lift and Jake's the only one that wouldn't have killed us on the way back." Quil muttered in my ear. I just nodded as we got close to everyone.

"Whatcha got there?" Came Paul's voice. He had stopped being such a wise ass after Mr. Grumpy had stormed off the other day. No idea why but the events seemed to correlate. I looked down at the containers I was clutching to myself as if my life depended on it.

"Oh um… Banana muffins and mini apple pies." I said nervously blushing slightly as I handed them over to Emily.

"Where'd you get mini apple pies?" came an unfamiliar female voice. I quickly looked over at a girl about my age cuddled up to Jared. He had yet to take his eyes off her.

"Oh um, I made them last night after band practice" I mumbled. It was at this point that I swear I heard Paul mumble to Jared about how Jacob not only got a hottie but one that could cook. I raised my eyebrow slightly, it must have been a mistake cause I had absolutely nothing to do with the crouch and refused to if I could.

It took maybe five more minutes before I decided it was too nice of a day not to go swimming while there was still a bit of light, I quickly started to strip revealing my black two piece with a cherry print all over it. Seth quickly dropped his arm over my shoulders glaring at Paul, who looked ready to whistle. I shrugged Seth's arm off running into the water. Five minutes later I saw a familiar figure heading down the beach. I squealed slightly, running out of the water dripping wet and jumping on Sparky making sure to lick the side of his face. Seth and Quil were the first to respond to my squeal rushing to me looking ready to kill who ever had produced that response. Sparky was holding me up as I poked his face.

"Seth, Quil. Meet my other bestie Sparky!" I said hoping down and throwing my arms either side of Sparky. Sparky held out his hand to both boys as they shook it, looking slightly sheepish.

"So which ones the pup?" Sparky mumbled in my ear I pointed at Seth. Sparky gave him the once over, assessing him. I knew what he was doing, Sparky was always good at reading people. He nodded slightly as we all headed to the rest of the group. This time however I was cuddled up to Sparky, talking animatedly about everything. Mr Grumpy had been watching for a while now, fists clenched slightly.

It wasn't long before Sparky was acting as one of the guys. They had even started a game of football. It was at this point I noticed Seth's older sister, Leah. We had developed an odd mutual respect for each other. I nodded in her direction in greeting as she passed me, returning the gesture. At this point one of the nitwits threw the ball in the direction Leah and I were currently located, thankfully it missed us. I'm sure whoever threw it was tanking every deity he could think of that it hadn't hit Leah. Sparky jogged over, shirt off, silly boys and their shirts vs. skins games. Sparky poked my side as he walked past, earning him a squeak. I hoped to god none of the others, especially Quil and Seth, had heard my squeak. I knew they'd just do it to tick me off. Sparky stopped for two seconds to bend over and pick the ball up when Leah turned to him, looking like she was about to disembowel him, when her face suddenly softened. Her eyes never leaving Sparky, and Sparky slack jawed staring at Leah. The match maker in me couldn't resist the urge.

"Leah, this is my friend Sparky from Seattle. Sparky this is Leah, Seth's older sister." Leah blushed slightly looking at me. That was something I had never expected to see. Sparky slightly shook his head his scruffy brown hair falling in his eyes.

"Uh hi." He said smiling slightly at her. She smiled back before Embry the knucklehead called out to Sparky asking what was taking him so long.

"Ladies" Sparky said excusing himself. Leah's eyes barely left him until he was back playing the game and even then they didn't leave too often. She quickly spun on me. Grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the logs set up for seating later. It was at this point she started to attempt to grill me subtly for details about Sparky. I laughed slightly at her attempt to get information from me.

"Leah, if you want info on the boy you can just ask." I said. She instantly turned scarlet, shushing me whilst looking around. Nodding in approval when she realised that obviously no one had heard. This caused me to giggle again. She turned even redder under the gorgeous russet of her skin.

"Let's see what I can tell you." I said tapping my chin, she had hinted at things but nothing to clear.

"Right, well Sparky's actual name is Austin Chance King. His from Seattle. Is a mechanic by trade and has always said that he has 'motor oil in place of blood'. He's the guy that's defended me like no one else and taught me everything I know about cars. His also the only one I trust with my baby…which reminds me I need to ask him about that!" I said getting sidetracked by the end of it. Leah looked as if she had taken all this in as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"Oh and he is eternally single" I mumbled rubbing the back of my neck. The couple of girls he had gone out with never stuck around long when they realised he was more likely to come get me if I needed it then dote on them. I always felt really guilty because I knew anyone of them could be his one and only true love and I was stuffing it up. He'd always laughed that off saying anyone who wasn't happy with me being in his life didn't belong there. Leah almost looked ecstatic at this. I shrugged it off, I had kind of figured she'd liked him when she started playing twenty questions. It wasn't long before we had actually fallen into an easy conversation about art and tattoos. We found that we both had a similar taste in both. She however wasn't much of a drawer and preferred to paint.

Not too long after that the sun started to set did the boys came to join us. Leah was still sitting next to me as we talked easily when Sparky came and sat at my feet, talking to Seth and Quil about cars. I noticed that Mr. Grumpy had sat with them, listening to Sparky, it was then that I realised their conversation included him. I had started playing with Sparky's hair like I always did when he sat in front of me.

"Baby girl, mind working on my neck?" He asked looking up at me. I nodded moving to massage his neck when I noticed Leah had stiffened next to me. I quickly mouthed a 'don't worry I'll explain' to her she just nodded. Not too long after I had started massaging his neck did a man in a wheel chair join the circle, everyone hushed as he started to tell what I guessed were the Quileute legends. I became engrossed in them like I had always done with a good story. The way this man told the stories made me believe them as he finished all the boys got up to go get some food. I quickly turned to Leah.

"Dude, that was amazing!" I said to her in a hushed voice still slightly mesmerised by the story he had told. Leah just raised her eyebrow. I noticed then that Sparky was still lining up for food, and quickly turned back to Leah.

"Baby girl is just a nickname. Sparky started calling me it when he was still at school with me, he had kind of worked out that some guys were picking on me. At that point Sparky wasn't only on the football team but being the motor head he is he was kind of intimidating. So him calling me baby girl and having an arm around me made the guys back off cause they kind of assumed we were dating and they didn't want their arses kicked. And it kind of just stuck." I said quickly. Leah kind of just nodded before we both headed over to the food as well quickly grabbing our own food before the boys got any. Emily had decided that girls got first dibs. We quickly resumed our seats after that and started talking again.

"No way!" came Sparky's voice. "Are these you're mini apple pies baby girl?" he called out to us I just nodded as he grabbed a bunch. The boys all raised their eyebrows from what I could see I just laughed turning to Leah quickly.

"He also loves apple pie" I muttered quickly she nodded smiling sheepishly. As Sparky sat back in front of me I nudged his side with me knee.

"Where's my car?" I asked glaring at him playfully. He held up a pair of keys jingling them, a mouthful of apple pie. I smiled like a fool. I loved my baby. He quickly swallowed.

"It's at the shop baby girl. I'm almost done." He said smiling at me. I pouted dejectedly, making him, Leah and Quil all burst into laughter. I glared at them all.

"Not cool Sparky. You do not tease a girl with her baby" I said still acting like a child. Quil rubbed my head lightly.

"looks like you're getting a lift with us again" he said. I grumbled incoherently as I sank back on the log. I noticed quickly that Sparky kept shooting Leah glances out of the corner of his eye. I smiled knowingly and bent forward so I was behind his ear.

"I believe she likes that Italian place in Port Angelis" I whispered. He turned completely scarlet, smacking my leg as I fell off the log laughing. Leah raised her eyebrow at me like I was crazy, and I noticed Grumpy was glaring daggers at Sparky.

It wasn't long before everyone was running around slightly still close to the fire though. I noticed that Sparky had pulled Leah off to the side and was rubbing the back of his neck. Sam, happened to appear next to me at this point.

"What's up with them?" He asked me, as I guessed Leah said yes to the date I was sure Sparky had just asked her on.

"Not my place to tell" I said smiling up at him as I darted back to Quil attempting to tackle him to the ground. All that wound up happening was me getting a sore shoulder from running into him full pelt whilst he just stood there. I had then proceeded to make a small pathetic sound as I fell back on my arse. Quil was quick to look at Mr Grumpy shaking his head as he checked on me. Mr Grumpy had his hands once again fisted looking at me. God what had I done to piss this guy off I thought before realising the first time I met him I had kind of threatened him. Opps.

An hour or so passed with everyone goofing around before people started to head off. Mr Grumpy started to head to his car after speaking to Quil who just nodded before running over to me to tell me we needed to go if I was going to get back on time. The walk back to the car was fairly quiet before I turned to Quil.

"What's Mr Grumpy's problem tonight? I know he's just a general butt, but seriously tonight he seems worse than normal" I said exasperated. Quil just shook his head.

"Jake isn't an arse. His actually a really good guy, he just has shit his trying to deal with right now." He said trying to defend him.

"Everyone has shit they have to deal with doesn't give him an excuse to be so mean!" I said more annoyed now at Quil's attempt to defend him. The rest of the way home was fairly quiet, until I got a text from Sparky telling me what I already knew and wishing me a goodnight.

"Who was that?" Quil asked turning to me in the back seat. I smiled slightly.

"Just Sparky saying goodnight" I said. At this point Grumpy gripped the wheel tighter his knuckles going white. I glared at him, what the hell is this guys problem!

Fifteen minutes later we were pulling up to my place…well Uncle Charlies place. Quil got out of the car with me walking me to the door. I turned to him quickly giving him a hug.

"Thanks for inviting me Quil. I loved the legends." I said pulling away. I once again noticed grumpy staring at us. This guy had some serious issues!

"Rory, give Jake a chance. I know he can act like a twat but he's one of my best friends. I would love if two of my best friends could actually stand to be in the same room with each other." He said following my eyes. I sighed defeated before nodding.

I walked into the house silently heading up to my room where I quickly changed out of my clothes into a clean tank top and knickers as it was still warm. I struggled to sleep that night. My stomach had this weird pull like feeling just behind my navel. Eventually when I did fall asleep it was into a nightmare which horrified me more then I would admit out loud. Jacob was being attacked, blood covering him as a gang tore at him. I stood there screaming at him to fight back to do anything, but he just looked at me his eyes hollow and face tear stained. I woke screaming. I quickly grabbed my phone off the bedside table ringing Quil. It rang three times before there was an answer.

"Rory? Do you know what time it is?" he asked obviously having been woken by my call.

"Is he okay? Is Jacob okay?" I asked frantically, ignoring his question. Almost on the verge of tears.

"What? Yeah course he is" he mumbled in reply. I breathed a sigh of relief before I heard the snore on the other end. I quickly hung up my phone and went back to sleep. It was slightly more peaceful this time but every now and then images from the nightmare would flash before my eyes. I woke early the next day. Still exhausted. It didn't take me long to get ready to go. Bella met me out by her truck. I was wearing my aviators in an attempt to hide my lack of sleep. When we eventually did get to the Cullen's place Jasper was quickly at my side.

"What's up?" he asked hugging me slightly. I just half smiled at him as Bella looked at me.

"Don't worry Bellasaurs. It's nothing" I said pushing her lightly towards Edward who had a raised eyebrow.

Jasper ended up pulling me into the living room with the others whilst Bella and Edward went upstairs. I ended up plonking down next to Alice Jasper on my other side.

"Now what has you so agitated?" He asked. I removed my glasses, raising an eyebrow at him, man he was good at reading people.

"Just a nightmare." I said trying to side step the question. Alice wasn't having any of that as she started to question further. I sighed slightly before explaining it to them saying it was stupid because he was nothing more than an insensitive prick who obviously had issues. Alice was slightly amazed before she started to ramble about the chance of me dating Jacob. I laughed whole heartedly at that telling her it would never happen and that 's when my phone rang and so did the house one. I raised my eyebrow that wasn't a common occurrence I quickly answered. (anything in _italics_ is the other person on the end of the line)

"Yellow?" I said my customary greeting as I answered my phone without checking who it was.

"_Rory? Where are you?"_ came a very frantic Quil.

"um..at the Cullen's place. I did say I was hanging out with them today" I replied confused.

"_Good we're on our way there now. See you in five"_ he said hanging up the phone. I looked at it confused. That's when I saw Dr. Cullen rush into the room.

"Alice go get Edward, we're gonna need him. Jasper in the surgery now. Emmet go help the pack. Rose keep an eye on our guest." He said, everyone rushed to do as they were told. I looked at Rose confused and she just shrugged her shoulders. Literally five minutes after Quil had hung up on me all the boys from the Rez were rushing into the house, someone in the middle. Quil was quickly at my side trying to hide who was in the middle. I started to panic, the pull that hadn't left my stomach all day started to subside slightly but in its place came anxiety.

"Quil what's happening?" I demanded as he tried to usher me out of the room. I Turned standing my ground, as he tried to tell me nothing was happening.

"Bull!" I cried shoving past him and rushing towards the doctors' offices. Only to feel two strong arms wrap around my waist, lifting me off the ground. I screamed flailing any and all limbs currently not restricted. As I flailed my hand meet something hard, and when I say hard I mean like marble hard. I screamed out in pain as I realised my fingers had just dislocated.

"Shit" came Emmet's voice. Before Jasper opened the door to the surgery indicating for me to come in, my hand throbbed as Emmet placed me back on my feet. I walked quickly into the room nursing my hand, looking at the floor. It wasn't until I was fully in the room and the door was closed behind me that I looked up. Finally seeing who was in the bed. I stopped everything, forgetting my pain as I saw him lying there covered in blood.

"Jacob" I mumbled. Rushing to his side muttering 'god no' over and over. Dr. Cullen stopped me just before I got to him.

"Let's look at your hand shall we" he said trying to lead me to the chair next to the desk. I shook my head still trying to get to the boy I thought I hated lying on the hospital bed. I could hear the others outside talking and I knew Sam was still in here.

"Come now." Dr. Cullen tried again. I tore my arm from him turning on him, rage filling me I knew if I didn't calm down something would happen but I didn't care at this point.

"Fuck my hand!" I screamed at the Doctor looking him dead in the eye before rushing past to Jacob, who had slightly opened his eyes at my outburst.

"Jake, Jacob, oh god please be alright" I said looking over him. He groaned slightly. "Dr. Cullen, please do something!" I said frantically looking back at the doctor. Who just smiled at me slightly.

"He'll be okay Rory. The morphine's just got to set in" he said ushering me away from the bed. I finally allowed the doctor to look at my hand, never tearing my eyes from Jacob, barely registering my fingers being popped back in place and my hand bandaged.

It was twenty minutes later before I saw him open his eyes. He looked over at us his eyes as hollow as I remembered them in my dream and I shuddered. I may not like this guy but something about this situation just made me feel the need to curl up next to him and whisper sweet nothings in his ear in an attempt to comfort him. The realization that I wanted to be anywhere near him let alone in the same bed as him made me want to smack myself over the head. I know I had promised Quil I'd give him a chance but that was a little over the top, right? Maybe it was because I was still shaken by my nightmare, especially as it was almost as if it had been real. I mean here lay Mr. Grumpy in a hospital bed, covered in blood and cu… wait he was covered in cuts and grazes two seconds ago. And the bruises looked weeks old now.

"What's happening Doc? Jacobs….healing?" I asked confusion all over my face as I glanced between the man in the bed and the man checking his vitals.

"She doesn't know?" Edward asked Sam, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's Jacob's choice when and how he tells her" came Sam's reply looking at me. Edward chuckled slightly.

"Tell me what exactly. That you're all freaks of nature or that your legends aren't legends! Well?" came my heated reply as I spun on Sam, fire in my eyes as my hands and nose started to tingle again. I was so mad by this point. Once again I was out of the loop, whilst everyone danced around me telling me half truths. And what the hell did Sam mean it was Jacobs choice when I found out. To hell with him! I turned on Edward quickly stalking towards him. I quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him down to my height.

"You're gonna tell me everything now or so help me god you're gonna wish you were never born!" I said between clenched teeth. I could see the unmistakable fear in Edwards eyes as he looked at me. I noticed then that his eyes were actually a topaz colour, almost like liquid honey or something. This made me even more pissed. I knew that wasn't a natural eye colour for anyone. Edwards eyes darted to Dr. Cullen then to Sam.

"Miss Swan, this is better spoken about in the other room. Jacob needs to rest and all this ruckus won't be helping him." Came Dr. Cullen's voice. I spun on him my glare still in place as I stormed from the room into the living room. Everyone looked up at me as I entered and Bella gasped.

"Rory?" came her timid voice. I spun on her, ready to yell at anyone that tried to deny me the truth again, but as my eyes landed on the scared form of my cousin I softened. My anger subsiding slightly. That wasn't to say I wouldn't live up to my threat on Edward if he didn't explain everything but I couldn't take it out on Bella. Edward coughed slightly behind me.

"I've just spoken to Sam and Carlisle and they have agreed to telling you" he said. Quil and Seth both stood ready to protest when my anger flared again, this time worse than when I'd been in the room with the other three. How could they? They were supposed to be my friends, and for that point two of my best friends and they were ready to hide secrets from me like it was nothing! As soon as they actually looked at me they both shrunk back, sitting back on the couch they had previously occupied.

"Well?" I asked impatiently looking at all the faces before me. Alice spoke up first.

"Rory, please don't feel like we didn't want to tell you. It's just for every ones safety that we didn't." she said quietly. I looked at her. For every ones safety? Ha! Alice looked at Jasper quizzically. All of a sudden I felt a wave of calmness overcome me. I took three deep breaths like I was starved for oxygen, before raising an eyebrow at everyone. That's when Dr. Cullen's smooth voice washed over me.

"you see Rory, the members of this household are vampires. Vegetarian, of course, but none the less we are vampires." I burst out into laughter. This was either a brilliant practical joke or they were being very mean.

"He's being serious." Came Quil's voice. I quickly sobered.

"Bullshit. If they were vampires they'd have fangs and wouldn't be able to go out during the day without bursting into flames and turning to dust." I said crossing my arms. The humor of the situation having worn off.

"Rory, they're telling the truth." Came Bella's voice. I was starting to get annoyed again. How could Bella take their side like this.

"Prove it." Was my reply turning on Dr. Cullen. He sighed slightly but nodded. Emmet picked me up bridal style, one minute we were in the living room the next second up a tree looking back at it…half a mile away and up a very tall tree. I quickly clang to him. My slight fear of heights kicking in. a tree this small shouldn't hold my weight…let alone Emmet's. then we were back in the living room.

"So you're uber fast. Still doesn't make you a vamp. I mean you could just be a very distant relative of the Flash or something." I said crossing my arms, trying to think of a reason that this might make more sense….apparently the Flash made more sense to me. Edward sighed coming down to my height again and smiling….a set of fangs where his canines should have been. I unfortunately made a little 'eep' sound at that which of course made the butt smile.

"Believe it now?" He asked. I nodded quickly. Looking at Bella.

"he hasn't hurt you has he? Still got a heartbeat?" I asked patting her down before resting my head on her chest to see if I could hear a heartbeat. This made the others laugh and Bella blush. I quickly turned on Edward.

"My previous threat still stands" I said poking his chest as hard as I could with my bandaged hand. I then looked at my other best friends with a raised eye brow.

"So Jacobs a vampire too?" I asked cocking my head to the side. All the boys from La Push looked slightly horrified. Whilst Rose burst out laughing.

"They wish." She said. Earning a glare from the boys.

"No he's one of us. A shape shifter." Came Sam's explanation. I nodded slightly.

"So what are you guys? Like bears…or puppies?" I asked thinking of what Rose always referred to them as. Sam looked at Quil and Seth and they both nodded, motioning for me to follow them out the back. I quickly did so standing on the porch as they disappeared into the woods surrounding the Cullen's home. A moment later two large…like giant wolf's reappeared. Both carrying the clothes that Seth and Quil had been wearing. I raised my head looking between the two. One a sandy colour cayyring Seth's stuff the other a chocolate with Quils. They both sat about a foot away from me. I looked between the pair as everyone joined me on the porch. I took a breath before smiling.

"wicked" I mumbled walking towards the pair. Both of them laying down and whining slightly as I got closer. I looked at the two circling them both slightly inspecting them before I came to face them again. I pointed at the smaller sandy one first.

"I'm assuming this is Seth which means that this is Quil" I said pointing between the two. The sandy one yipped slightly as I laughed reaching a hand towards the pair and scratching just behind their ears. Both of them leant their heads into my hands.

"You're kinda calm aren't you?" Came Embry's voice. I looked back at him grining like a maniac.

"I just found out that half my friends are awesome vampires and the other half are giant puppies that are soooo fluffy!" I yelled wrapping an arm around both the wolves next to me and squeezing tightly. Everyone laughed, Seth and Quil making an odd barking/laughing noise. Bella just stood there shaking her head slightly.

"So does anyone have awesome powers? You know besides the normal ones" I asked as we all sat in the living room. The atmosphere a lot more relaxed now.

"I can see the future, Jaz has empathic abilities and Edward can read thoughts" came Alice's voice as she placed a plate in front of me. I looked at her.

"No way. Does that mean you can see mine?" I asked looking at her. She shook her head slightly.

"Kinda….which is weird cause you're tied in with the wolves and I can't see anything to do with them normally." I raised an eyebrow slightly confused. When Jared spoke.

"Vampires and shape shifters are natural enemies. Only reason we don't kill the Cullen's is because we have a peace treaty with them. As long as they stay off our land and don't hurt any humans we won't attack" was his explanation. I nodded slightly.

"Wait…so Eddie can hear my thoughts?" I asked grinning widely deciding I would no longer address him and rather just think our conversations. Edward shook his head slightly.

"Sort of, unlike everyone else's, yours I can only hear if you're either super emotional about something or if you're concentrating really hard" He said, a crease between his brows. I shrugged, it made sense I suppose.

Four hours later, Dr. Cullen bought Jacob out. He was still bandaged and looking a little sorry for himself but I guessed he wasn't as bad as when he first showed up.

"So what happened Jake?" Edward asked as Jacob was lowered onto the couch next to me. Jacob glared at him in response, a low growl escaping his throat as his eyes flicked to me.

"Jake, she knows." Came Embry's voice. Jacob looked furious. Turning to his…well I guess they were his pack.

"How?" he asked staring each of them down. I sighed, I hadn't thought this threw very well when I demanded answers.

"How about I threatened their lives numbskull" I said throwing my hands in the air in exasperation. This guy was still as thick as ever…maybe even more so now.

"And you told her! What's she gonna do?" he demanded even more pissed then I was. I turned on him quickly. Ready to tear him a new one.

"Listen here mister. I dunno who you think you are but you have no right to yell at them. I was the one that made them tell me. And for that matter, what the hell did Sam mean when he said it was your choice? Last time I checked you didn't control me and you never will!" I screamed in his face. He looked dumbfounded for a second before beginning to shake.

"who the hell am I? Who the hell are you? You've ruined everything. I love Bella not you!" he yelled back. Quil and Seth quickly grabbed me. Pulling me away from Jacob, moments before he burst into a russet coloured wolf. I stood frozen for a second. Something was wrong, my anger subsided instantly, pain flooding my chest, I ripped at my chest. All that was there was a white hot burning and an excruciating pain as if I had been shot. I felt my knees buckle as the screams tore from my throat, tears pouring down my cheeks. The last thing I saw was Jacob, rushing to me as I fell into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: obviously reviews are awesome. Would love to get feedback on whether or not you'd like to see a chapter from Jacob/Alice's point of view. I'd probably do half it in Jacob's and the other half in Alice's or all in one. Let me know if it's something you'd find interesting.**

**xoxo AJ**


	3. Jake's questions

**So here's the next chapter, this one's not as long as the others and I apologize for that, but it is in Jake's POV. ****Once again thank you for all the favs/alerts it's awesome when I get all the emails (they get sent to my phone). makes me know what I'm doing is atucally being enjoyed. As always special thanks to xX-Kasai-Xx, LoverPR-SN-HP and Pretty Monster Princess for the reviews.**

**Also so you guys know, I'm still trying to work out the best way to edit these as every time I load them it does weird things to it ie. spacing and paragraphs disappear and so on, so just bear with me whilst I work it all out. I swear I'll fix all the chapters once I've worked it out.**

**much love, AJ xoxox**

**p.s. I've already started the next chapter so fingers crossed that'll be out in the next couple of days.**

**_**I in no way own Twilight or any songs/stories/movies referenced in this fictional piece of work. I make no profit from this, it is purely for entertainment.**_**

* * *

><p>What just happened? She was standing right there not two feet from me, looking terrified, at me. Fuck. What had I done?...why is she screaming? Oh god, what had I done. I scared her that much…wait why is she grabbing her chest. What's wrong with her? What's wrong with Rory!<p>

I quickly fazed back. Rushing to my imprints side as she crumpled in Quil's arms. Her face tear stained as her screams subsided, her face contorted in what I assumed was either terror or pain.

"What's wrong with her Carlisle?" I asked looking over her features. She almost looked peaceful, had it not been for the erratic breathing, and the pained screams which had only just quietened I'd almost think she was just having a bad dream. Carlisle quickly motioned for her to be brought into the room I had just vacated. It was lucky that I healed as quickly as I did because of the wolf gene or this would have been more difficult. Bella stopped me just before I followed Carlisle in.

"No Jake, not until Carlisle knows what caused it." She said shutting the door in my face sealing my imprint away from me. I began to shake again, this time though it didn't feel like the shakes before phasing it was almost as if I was crying. I quickly touched my cheek, removing my hand to notice the warm liquid that had fallen down my face. Why am I crying? I LOVE BELLA! Came my thoughts as I scolded myself. Why the hell am I crying over Rory. She had ruined everything! She isn't worth my tears…or my time.

"She didn't ruin anything Jacob." Came Edwards voice. I was ready to phase right then and there and rip Edward apart. Who was he to tell me she hadn't ruined everything. Because of her Bella would never be mine, because she had to go and stuff that all up by becoming my imprint. How could this happen? I loved Bella, Bella was my world, she was the only one for me. Not Rory! Quil stood in front of me, Seth beside him.

"Look man, this is stuffed up, you haven't even given her a chance and you're writing her off because she isn't Bella. Hell I'd die to have an imprint like Rory" Came Quil's voice. I glared at him. If he wanted her so bad he could have her, all I needed was Bella.

"Dude, you know I think you're awesome. But this aint cool. Rory is one of the most awesome chicks I've met and you treating her like shit." Came Seth's two cents. What the hell was wrong with them? Why couldn't they stop thinking about her and look at this from my point of view.

"If you guys want her so bad then why don't you have her. Hell why didn't one of you imprint on her instead of me!" I yelled at them, I heard a slight whimper from the room next door, making me flinch slightly.

"We both thought we had, when we both saw her we felt this pull to her like a giant magnet. And all of a sudden we wanted to protect her from everyone. Hell I was ready to phase and rip pixie here apart when I found out she was hanging out with them. We still do feel the pull. It's just it's not like the way Jared and Sam described imprinting. And then when you imprinted on her we knew we hadn't. Jake, man, you gotta see it from where everyone else is standing. Rory, not only accepted us as wolves instantly. But she's just... I dunno what" Quil said, talking with his hands. So my best friend, and the pup had thought they imprinted on her. Well swell, that would have made life easier.

"Dude, seriously give her a chance. I mean seriously, I don't even want to get in her pants" Came Pauls voice from his position on the couch. This was of course a slight surprise. Paul was the biggest man whore in all of La Push…probably all of Washington and for him to not want to get in the pants of a chick meant one of two things either a: he thought they were dog ugly, at which point he'd probably still do them if he couldn't get anyone else. Or b: he actually respected the girl. I knew that in the case of Rory it was the later. She was his idea of a bombshell…hell I'd even admit she was gorgeous. Never out loud or anything but I could see it, I wasn't blind.

"Jake, Rory is Bella's cousin and if you loved Bella so much you'd see that you've just caused her a lot of pain by what you just did to Rory." Edward said again. Damn him and his reason! I knew Bella would be pissed but I was so sick of it all. Every time I saw Rory my breath caught in my throat and the thought of her being with that Austin guy really ground my gears, I mean he was an awesome guy but she was mine and to think that her hands where on him in ways I wished they'd touch me just made me so mad.

"Austin?" Edward asked. Damn leech needed to stay out of my head.

"Her boyfriend" I seethed glaring at him. My fists clenching and unclenching as I remembered them at the bonfire. Blondie burst out into laughter all of a sudden. I knew she was a bitch but seriously was my suffering that amusing to her.

"Ah….Jake, Rory doesn't have a boyfriend. Sparky's one of her best friends" Alice said looking at me. "He knows her better than anyone…and he mentioned something when we first met him, but nothing more than a friend" she added a look of confusion crossing her delicate features.

"Besides, Leah imprinted on him last night and Rory's been giving her all the details about him that she can think of." Jared added. Sam looked as astonished as I felt. Leah, had imprinted! And on Rory's friend... wait where was Leah. As if on cue Leah walked into the room, a genuine smile on her face.

"Where's Rory?" she asked chipper. I paled. She would destroy me if she thought I was the reason for Rory being in pain. At that moment Carlisle walked back into the room with Bella behind him.

"I think there are some things we all need to discuss." He said seriously. The waves of terror came crashing down onto me. Was she alright? Was Bella gonna hate me? All these thoughts flooded threw me. Leah still looked confused a little, her smile fading as she felt how serious this all was. We all sat around the Cullens living room. Quil and Seth sitting opposite me occasionally giving me dirty looks like I had caused all this. Surely I hadn't done anything. All I did was say what I felt. I loved Bella, not her and then turned into a wolf. And now knowing that she already knew about us I knew she wasn't afraid of me. So this wasn't my fault.

"So it seems that Rory isn't as 'human' as we all thought" Carlisle said. I looked at him confused…hell I think everyone was. Bella looked mortified…and had she been crying. Oh shit!

"This does explain a few things though. Why Jasper isn't affected by her scent for instance is because he isn't picking up the human side of it. It's as if she can subconsciously accommodate herself into our lives in a way that makes us feel as comfortable with her as she feels with us." He said intrigued and a little confused. "It may also explain why we saw a slight appearance change the madder she got. I need to run a few more tests but I think I may have an idea of what she is" he added. Great so I imprinted a some kinda weird thing that Dr C couldn't even explain yet.

"But why did she start screaming and collapse?" Seth asked fear written on his face

"And why do we feel the need to protect her, and the pull what's up with that?" Quil asked as intrigued as Carlisle. Quil was kinda of a geek so this seemed to make sense.

"If I'm right, which I think I may be. The pull may be sort of like your imprinting. Though this isn't her finding her soul mate per say. It's her finding…protectors or friends I guess would be the best way of explaining it. The pain was unfortunately caused by Jacob's refusal of the imprint." Carlisle answered looking at everyone. I had more questions now then when he had started. How could me fighting the imprint for the woman I love hurt Rory? What the hell was she? What did Carlisle mean protectors?

"So if it's her finding friends or protectors or whatever then why the hell doesn't everyone feel it?" Quil asked. He almost seemed annoyed at everyone for not feeling it.

"I believe they might, but as you two have yet to imprint you're feeling it the most. I know my family feels the need to protect her. Though we do not see it as that per say. More we feel the need to be her support if she needs it. Hell Bella has just finished informing me of some of the details of their childhood together and it seems that she even feels this need" Carlisle once again added all the guys nodded as if to agree. So they all felt something for my imprint.

"How the hell does me fighting this god forsaken imprint hurt her!" I asked aggravated. Leah looked back to her pissed of ways, glaring holes into me.

"Once again, if I'm right about what she is this comes down to some simple things. Rory, I believe is coming into her true nature like the pack did. She's currently becoming emotional because of it, thus the out bursts. Once she's fully 'matured' she'll go back to being herself. The reason the imprint affects her as much as it does Jacob is also tied to this. Rory, feels the imprint like any imprint does, but unlike most she is tied to it far more than they could ever be. When you imprinted on her, you began to bring out her true nature. From What Bella has said she's had uncontrolled outburst of it but she will be able to control it once her transition has completed. This also means that I believe she may have.. well reverse imprinted on you. You denying the imprint not only caused her slight pain because of her tie to it but it caused her so much pain because you were also denying her imprint. I will have to do some more research because I think hers may be slightly different to yours and I wish to be able to give her all the answers she requires when she wakes." Carlisle explained. Fuck! Why did my life have to be so screwed. The woman I loved, loved my mortal enemy. The woman I wish I didn't imprint on was not only my imprint but had also reverse imprinted? Wonderful!

It took three days for Rory to wake, Carlisle had run all his tests and confirmed his suspicions and Sam had pulled me off patrol. The dumb imprint kept making me feel like shit for lack of a better word. I felt the pull to be with Rory but I also felt this immense sickness knowing she was currently unconscious with no idea of when she'd wake up. I'd spent as much time at the Cullen's as I could bear. When I wasn't in the house I was in the forest close to it. I still felt the pull a bit at these times but it was nowhere near as bad as when I was in La Push. I saw Bella almost every day because of this. The more time I spent with her, the less I felt for her. It was as if being with Bella made me realise my wolf had been right choosing Rory. Bella didn't love me, not the way I had loved her. Then there was Rory. She'd barely even said two words to me directly…except when I first imprinted on her, then she'd said a bit….all a threat against my life. I wondered if she actually felt anything for me. As I thought this I phased, needing to go home to have a shower before I actually saw Rory. I heard Quil in my head laughing at me. (underline is Quil, underline italics are Jake's thoughts)

'does she feel anything for you? Dude the other night she woke me up just to check if you were okay' came his amused voice. Anyone else and I knew Quil would have lost his shit at them for calling early.

'_when did that happen? Last time I checked she couldn't stand being near me'_I replied thinking of all the times when we were at the same place and she blatantly ignored me.

'now you mention it. It was right before the vamp attack the other day. Like literally four hours before you got hurt. Dude she was so freaked out' he replied replaying the conversation in his mind, you could hear the fear in her voice. That made my heart swell. I never thought that I'd react to knowing she cared but hey I guess sometimes you can't help feeling good about it.

It took me five more minutes to get home, having a fifteen minute shower and changing my clothes quickly I ran back outside hitting the tree line before I undressed and phased again having tied my clean clothes to my leg. I ran full pelt back to the Cullen's house making it in under twenty minutes. As I walked in the front door I heard Rory's voice in the other room. I quickly headed to it, right before I rounded the corner Edward was in front of me.

"Call the others, Carlisle wants to fill us all in on what his found out" He said pushing me back towards the front door. I slightly growled heading out side, quickly stripping again to howl. It didn't take long before everyone had phased and was heading to the Cullen's place. I hurried back inside I wanted Rory to myself for a little while. Before she could hide behind Quil and Seth. I knew they blamed me for this and if she let them they'd make sure I wasn't anywhere near her for a while. I walked into the living room inhaling deeply as the scent of guava and blueberries hit me. I had never noticed how fresh Rory smelt. I knew it wasn't Bells cause she always smelt either of leech or vanilla. Rory span in her seat looking excited until her eyes landed on me. Her smile faded and her eyes dimed. This tore at me. I had hurt her and it showed. I crossed the room in two large steps coming to stand in front of her, my hand reaching to brush a stray hair from her face. As if on instinct she recoiled. If I thought it was bad before the pain I felt now was agonizing, she had pulled away. I don't know why I thought she'd react differently but I had hoped that smile was for me. Realization hit me like a tonne of bricks. The remainder of my feelings for Bella shrinking back to just friendship, my need for Rory growing. I wanted to hold her to me tightly, kiss her perfect pout. Just touch her. Anything! And I had fucked it all up. I shrunk back to a seat opposite her. My eyes never leaving me. Edward looked at me knowingly. It was like the last three days had been my wakeup call or something.

"Rory?" I asked. Her eyes flicking to mine quickly, they were the same chocolate brown as Bellas…well one was. The other the most breath taking shade of azure before it too became that warm chocolate brown. "I'm so sorry" I muttered looking down. I heard a shuffle of fabrics before feeling warm arms wrap around me.

"It's all good Mr Grumpy. You can't help the fact that you love Bellasuras" She said pain lacing her words. I was guessing Carlisle had filled her in about why she felt so much pain. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her against me tightly.

"All honesty Rory, I dunno what I feel anymore" I muttered in her ear. She pulled back slightly looking me dead in the eye. The twinkle back in them, a small smile gracing her lips. Seeing her like that and knowing for the first time I was the one that had made her feel that way made me feel invincible.


	4. You were fighting?

**A/N: Hi guys! thank you to all who added my story to their favs/alerts. special thanks to xX-Kasai-Xx, Pretty Monster Princess and anna-marie-diamondheart-900 for the reviews. It's so awesome to see a number of recurring reviewers. makes me feel special :D.**

**I wasn't sure if I was happy with where I ended this so it's been done for about four days now just sitting there. But I decided this morning that this was a perfect spot to finish this chapter because it opened up a new section of the story. Hopefully everything will slightly slow down from now on as I felt it was moving a little to quickly. this chapter explains what Rory is... I kinda feel she may be a bit op but it's so I can get to a few points I wanted to in the story. Once again if something doesn't make sense or is completely wrong in conjunction with the original story line of Twilight, let me know so I can fix it up.**

**Love AJ xoxox**

_****I in no way own Twilight or any songs/stories/movies referenced in this fictional piece of work. I make no profit from this, it is purely for entertainment.****_

* * *

><p>I pulled away from my hug with Mr Grumpy, Carlisle had explained to me all about imprinting whilst we waited for the others to show up. Everything made a bit more sense now. Why Jake was such an ass to be around. He was trying to fight this forced mate for my cousin. At least he was able to fight for what he wanted. As I pulled away Jake spoke.<p>

"All honesty Rory, I dunno what I feel anymore" He said, I couldn't help but grin. _Hmm…weird, Jacob normally pisses me off and now I'm getting giddy because of him. Stupid Rory, stop that._ I thought mentally slapping myself. Jacob loved Bella and that was okay…I think. Well either way I couldn't do anything about it if I wanted to.

"Friends?" I asked holding my hand out to him. He smiled, the first time I'd ever seen him do it may I add, and god did I want him to do it more. He quickly took my hand a surge of electricity flowing threw me as a swirl of…well mist like stuff, but kinda pink swirled around our hands. We both stared at it as everyone walked in.

"Dude what the hell was that?" Came Paul's voice, I looked to him my eyes wide, scanning for Carlisle. He had said he needed to talk to us all about what had happened and what not. I hoped he knew what that smoke was.

"That's part of why we're all here." Carlisle's voice came from my left. When I'd woken he insisted I call him Carlisle instead of Dr. Cullen. Something about how were 'kind of family' now or some shit. Confusing as hell as he apparently didn't want to explain anything until we were all together.

Everyone sat around the Cullen's living room, Bella and Edward shared the love seat opposite Jacob and I, on our couch there was also Quil, Alice and Jasper. Directly in front of me was Seth sitting on an oversized cushion from the couch. Leah stood in the door her arms crossed. Rose and Emmet were on the other couch with Esme whilst Paul and Jared lounged on the recliners. Sam and Carlisle stood together everyone's eyes fixed on them.

"So what's the diagnosis Doc?" Jared asked light heartedly. I had grown to like Jared, especially whilst he was with Kim. She seemed to bring out the best in him.

"Well my suspicions have been confirmed with the help of Edward and Emmet." I smiled at both boys. Big E had apparently been at my side when ever Jacob wasn't. Sometimes being friends with Alice had its benefits, she felt that, that type of info was necessary for me to know….well the Jacob part anyway.

"And…" came Jacob. His hand wrapping around my small one and squeezing. I had the feeling he wasn't even aware of his actions as he stared at Carlisle. Unfortunately I was hyper aware of it. My cheeks tinging slightly red.

"Rory is what was known as a Talamere" Carlisle started.

"What do you mean 'was known'?"Sam asked looking at the man next to him, an eyebrow raised.

"The Volturi feared the Talamere, they were a race of 'warriors' for lack of a better word. They were stronger then the Volturi would allow. Fearing an uprising lead by the Talamere the Volturi destroyed them. They had thought they destroyed them all centuries ago. From what we can gather Emmet's old friend and Rory's father are one in the same, meaning that the Volturi had missed one." Carlisle explained. I just nodded, it kind of made sense. Carlisle had mentioned the Volturi to me early stating that they were a danger until I had 'fully matured'

"Right, so Rory and her dad are the last of their kind or something? And they're 'warriors'?" Seth asked. Carlisle shook his head.

"Unfortunately, Rory is now the last of her kind. We found a record of her father's death. Apparently he was killed in a savage animal attack…" Emmet explained his voice trailing off as he looked at me.

"Rory's not exactly a warrior, well not yet. When she's fully matured and can control it she will be stronger than any of us. Talamere have powers we could only imagine. Prolonged life, the gift to extend others lives, almost like a vampire but still alive. She'll be able to give the gift of life to those who are otherwise unable to bear children. And heal those wounded in battle. She will be able to call weapons to her side from the air, use the elements to her advantage all with such an impeccable grace. And if my research is right all Talamere have gifts unique to the individual. Emmet told me that his old friend won every game he played, so I guess his was luck." Carlisle said deep in thought. That explained my trust fund….and everything else, like why he up and disappeared on mum.

"so when exactly will she fully mature?" Quil asked looking at me. His eyebrows slightly raising and small smirk forming when he noticed Jacob's hand still held mine.

"It's hard to say, most of the text on Talamere's I've been able to recover is about what they can do and what not, less on their family matters and growing up. I believe from what I have been able to find she'll be fully matured by 21 but everything should settle itself for the most part within the next month. She may still have the odd outburst with hormones but otherwise she's the old Rory again." Carlisle answered. I must admit it was getting kind of annoying being referred to as if I wasn't here…or an infant or some science experiment. Esme stood not to long after disappearing shortly into the kitchen to reappear with lunch for all those that actually ate. I had noticed that of course the Cullen's didn't eat as they had no need for actual food, just blood. Ever since I found out about the whole vampire/shape shifter things everything made a bit more sense. Like why all the guys were massive. And why Rose was super strong but looked like she had barely raised a finger. And why Alice and everyone…except Edward, drove real fast.

It wasn't long before the pack was all toddling off back to the Rez.

"See you at school Rory!" Came Seth's excited voice. As he, Quil and Jacob all bounded out the door. I had assumed they'd phased just after hitting the tree line as I knew it was quite a distance between here and La Push. Against Carlisle's wishes I had chosen to go back to school the next day. My theory being I'd already missed two and a half days I really couldn't afford to miss anymore. And besides I had someone who knew what was happening in all but one subject, so it wasn't like it was a huge deal. And I was going to tell the Mrs. Turners I hadn't been well and if anything should happen to call Dr. Cullen immediately. So no drama there either. Carlisle still wasn't a fan of my plan but after Alice sided with me as well as Rose and Big E he found it hard to say no.

The next day, seemed uneventful at first, same old classes, the occasional 'Hope you're okay Rory' but nothing huge. Up until lunch that is. I was walking to the cafeteria with Quil who had an arm around my shoulders and was talking animatedly about or new science project. I couldn't help but laugh at him when I felt hands wrap around my waist. I froze, Quil took about two steps before he turned around.

"Jake, man! What up?" He said. High fiving the boy behind me. I sighed, the woodsy smell settling me. This wasn't some random, it was Jake. My wolf….well the wolf I wish was mine. _Wait when did I start wishing he was mine? Oh actually probably after Alice told me about the whole thing with him being at my side the whole time._ I internally shrugged. Turning my head slightly to see the grinning face of Jacob…wait what's his last name. oh well not important.

"Not much Quil" came Jake's reply as he returned his hand to my waist.

"Hi Grumpy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked leaning back into him slightly, it felt right, Jake felt like an extension of my own form almost. I noticed Quil grin at my action.

"Really Rory?" He replied. I just shrugged, I was going to continue calling him that until I felt it had sunk in that he was a grouch sometimes. "Anyway, I am at school" he added smiling broadly.

"Yeah at my school. You should be at yours" I said crossing my arms, which wound up with them sitting on top of Jakes. I noticed the small tinge to his cheeks at my action and couldn't help but feel giddy.

"well you see, I was sitting there minding my own business last week when one of my teachers asked why I hadn't applied for the sister program. Pointing out that there's a mechanic class I could take as part of it. So I applied and would you look at that, here I am going to lunch with the two of you and then on to my mechanics class. " he stated as he lead me to the cafeteria. An arm still around my waist. As we entered I heard all the whispers. Everyone asking who the hottie was with the new chick. And even some who obviously knew who Jake was asking who the hell the girl with 'they're Jacob' was. I couldn't help but giggle at that one.

"You can hear them too huh?" Jake whispered in my ear. I shivered, leaning further back into him a slight tinge to my cheeks. I noticed Jake's grin at my action and shook my head slightly.

"Come on love birds, I'm starving!" Came Quil's interruption. If I had thought I was blushing before I knew I was now. I didn't know why I was, Jake and I had just agreed to be friends, that's it and besides he said he wasn't sure about his feelings. Doesn't mean he doesn't still love Bells.

It wasn't long before we were all sitting with the Cullen's. Rose wasn't too happy about it but she dealt, which I was ever thankful for. Jake still had an arm around my shoulders as we ate. Joking around with Emmet and Jasper as I talked to Rose and Alice about our next shopping trip. When I noticed Jake stealing my food.

"Hey! My fries!" I yelled, trying to steal them back as he put them in his mouth.

"No wonder they taste better" Jake said playfully stealing more. I pouted crossing my arms, turning to my cousin.

"Bellasuras, you're best friend just stole my fries!" I said like a child pretending to cry on her shoulder. She just shook her head at me as everyone laughed.

"Aw, did I make the little girl cry" Jake asked laughter in his voice. I just nodded continuing my little act, earning even more laughs from the table. I quickly poked Bells side and she shook her head at me.

"Jake, you need to apologise or she'll keep crying" Bells said after a couple more jabs in the side.

"I dunno it's kinda funny." Jake said stealing more fries from my plate.

"Unlce Emmet, Jake's being mean to me!" I cried sniffling. _Man was I good at this, I should get an Oscar or something!_ Emmet just laughed harder trying to threaten Jake between. The bell rang whilst I still pretended to cry. As everyone got up, Jake's arm snaked around my waist.

"Na uh, I'm not talking to you. You ate my fries" I said turning my head away from him. He laughed slightly.

"I'll buy you more next time" he said. I still shook my head slightly. I wasn't caving to the boy that easily. Bella leant into Edward whispering in his ear. All I saw next was Edwards lips moving, I guess Jake had heard cause he bent down further so he was right beside my ear.

"how about I buy you some candy?" he asked. I turned a giant grin on my face wrapping my arms around his waist.

"you're forgiven" I said quickly, nuzzling into him as we walked down the hall. Jake just laughed at me, not my fault candy fixes EVERYTHING!

I walked into my art class waving goodbye to Jake. He had offered to drive me to the rez that night as I had to start the science project with Quil. I had of course taken him up on the offer. Better than trying to burrow Bells truck. As I sat in my usual spot at the back table I felt someone sit next to me.

"So what's up with you and Jake?" came the voice. I looked up to see a typically attractive brunette next to me.

"Oh um…" I started, she leaned closer to me, her face becoming hard and what I think was supposed to be menacing. It kinda just looked more constipated or something, a very unattractive look either way.

"I don't care what you think is happening. His mine! Stay the hell away" she said lowly before standing up and stalking out of the room. I stared flabbergasted. Had someone just tried to intimidate me? God that girl needed to look at herself before she did that, she was kind of pudgy with very little muscle to her. I'm fairly certain I could take her with both hands tied behind my back!

"Don't mind her, that's just Laura Smarts. She's been trying to get with any of Sam Uley's crew for years. Recently her eyes have been on Mr. Black" came a small voice from the table just over from me. I looked up to notice a pretty girl. Her hair a light auburn pulled into a tight bun, and a speckling of freckles across her nose, her skin a shade darker then my own. And her emerald eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. She pushed said glasses up her nose slightly, as I looked at her, nodding slightly. So Jacob's name was Black was it? Interesting.

"Rory Swan" I said holding my hand out to her over the table. She smiled slightly.

"I know who you are, it's hard not to. Evalyn North" she replied taking my hand and shaking slightly. "So how do you know Jacob and his friends?" she asked over the tables.

"Oh, I meet both Quil and Seth in this program and I went down to the Rez to help Seth out with some band stuff and I kinda meet them all that way." I said nodding slightly at my own description

"Oh cool" she said. I had noticed a slight pink in her cheeks when I mentioned Seth and smiled slightly at myself. At that point Mrs Turners walked in and began the lesson saying we needed to find partners as we were going to do portraits for the next week. I ended up with Evalyn, to say I was relieved was an understatement she was the only person in this class that I had spoken to. She quickly joined me on the back table, as we fell into a conversation it quickly turned back to the boys.

"So you and Jake huh?" she asked sketching me as I sat still for her. I knew I had turned pink. For some reason I couldn't help feeling giddy and going pink at the thought of Jake. If you'd told me that I'd react to him this way a week ago I would have laughed in your face, but here I was feeling giddy again. The pull behind my navel giving a slight tug.

"Umm…well we're not dating or anything. I mean we've only known each other for a week." I said my face still red.

"I could have sworn you guys were together with the way his been looking at you all lunch and how protective his been" I raised an eyebrow egging her to continue. She noticed my attempt to remain still and ask a question, and chuckled slightly.

"You didn't hear did you? His been here since this morning. Apparently he slammed a guy into the lockers so hard he actually broke the door off completely because he was saying something about how you must be 'experienced in the sack what with all the guys who drape off you and everything'. Jake apparently also threatened a couple of guys who were talking about how to get in your good books. His really protective, like boyfriend protective, and the way he was at lunch was like a love sick puppy. He couldn't take his eyes off you" she gushed like it was some romantic film or something. I went redder. I didn't know Jake had done any of that…hell I didn't know anyone said that stuff about me.

"Oh, I didn't realise" I said. Evalyn just smiled. We fell back into random banter until it was my turn to try my hand at our first rough sketch.

"So Evalyn, you and Seth huh?" I asked copying her. She went crimson.

"Oh no no no, I mean his gorgeous but he doesn't even know who I am" she said her head falling slightly at the realization of that. I smiled to myself. _ Seth would love her, she's so cute_ I thought a plan forming in my head.

"Look Evalyn, I'm going down to the rez tonight, do you want to join me? There's always so much testosterone and I'm sure Emily would love to have another girl to talk to while I talk to Quil." I said, my eyes darting between my sketch and her. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Are you sure, I don't want to impose or anything" she said trying to hide her excitement. I just nodded.

Art finished twenty minutes later, I gave Evalyn all the details of where to met Jacob and I, she'd follow us down in her car. I then headed to my last class before the end of day. I barely paid attention. Thank god Alice was in this class as well, I'd get her notes later. As the bell rang I walked quickly to my locker with Alice, or arms laced.

"So where's Jake meeting you?" she asked from her locker next to mine.

"carpark" I said looking at her as I closed my locker all the books I'd need in my bag. Alice took two more seconds then we walked out to the cars. I couldn't see Jake so I just stood with them, waving over Evalyn when I saw her.

"guys this Evalyn, Evalyn this is my cousin Bella, her boyfriend Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmet" I said pointing at everyone in turn, she waved slightly, you could see she was nerveous.

"Hi! It's lovely to finally meet you Evalyn" came Alice's voice as she pulled the girl into a hug. Evalyn stood for a second shocked before hugging back. I giggled, I presumed my reaction had been much the same when I first meet Alice. It wasn't long before I felt an arm around my waist and the woodsy smell ingulfed my senses.

"Hi Jacob" I said turning slightly to him, a small smile on my face as his lit up.

"you didn't call me grumpy" he said still beaming. I shrugged. One time wasn't gonna hurt. I quickly turned to Evalyn.

"Evalyn, Jacob, Jacob Evalyn. She's gonna follow us down to the rez k?" I asked after introducing the pair. Jake nodded, a small smile on his face as he looked at me.

"Perfect" he said. I waved by to the Cullen's and Bella as Jake lead me to his car. A Volkswagen rabit. I smiled slightly at it, it was cute. I didn't remember Jake picking me up in it for the bonfire but shrugged. I was probably just to pissed that I had to ride with him to notice what he was driving.

As we drove to the Rez I turned slightly to Jake an eyebrow raised.

"So what's this I hear about you fighting on your first day?" I asked sternly. Jake looked at me a sheepish smile on his face.

"Rory, he was treating you like a piece of arse. I couldn't just stand there and let him talk about you like that." He said. I still looked at him like he was in trouble.

"So you broke a locker with him?" I asked in disbelief, Jake finally looked like he understood what I was on about.

"oh that guy, uh yeah." He replied rubbing his neck with his free hand before resting it on top of mine. Wait I knew about two occasions only, how many were there exactly?

"Jake how many fights did you get in today?" I asked him carefully. One again the sheepish look was on his face.

"umm…maybe like five" he said carefully.

"What!" I screamed at him, he flinched I guess he has good hearing even when not in wolf form.

"Rory, they were all pigs. I wasn't going to just let them say shit about my girl like that!" he said back stopping the car in front of Emily's house.

"Your girl?" I asked still annoyed at him. He went scarlet muttering curse words under his breath.

"Rory, I didn't mean it like that, I mean I don't own you or anything but they just made me so mad. I couldn't stand the way they were talking about you and the things they were saying." He muttered an attempted apology. I shrugged and got out of the car. Heading straight into the house, not waiting for him. He had some nerve. First he yells at me about how he loves Bella, and now I'm his girl? Seriously?

It didn't take long for Evalyn to arrive, she'd gotten stuck at a red light. When she did I introduced her to Emily and Quil, both of who welcomed her. Quil with a slightly raised eyebrow. Twenty minutes into our conversation Jacob walked in, looking kind of pissed.

"Rory? Can I talk to you?" He asked…well more stated. I shrugged getting up and excusing myself from the conversation and following Jake out the back door.

"What the hell Rory! I thought you'd be happy that I'm defending you. And instead you blow up at me about it!" he yelled at me. I shrunk back slightly. Somebody yelling at me didn't normally bother me but Jake was a different story.

"Jake not only did you risk getting kicked out of the program by doing that but you then claim I'm your girl, and after you screamed in my face about how you loved my cousin!" I yelled back. I was sure everyone in the house could hear us but at this point in time I didn't care. Jake looked at me stunned for a second.

"Rory, I loved Bella. I don't anymore. Not the way I thought I did." He said reaching out for me. I pulled back slightly. You could see the pain in his face.

"I don't know Jake" I said looking at him, he looked so broken at that moment. But four days ago he'd yelled at me about how he didn't love me and that he loved Bella. It was hard to believe he didn't still feel something for her. I knew that my feelings kept growing for him and the only time I didn't feel the pull was when I was with him. And I knew I always felt safer with him but I just didn't know.

"I'll prove to you that I don't love Bella anymore" he said quietly staring into my eyes. I nodded slightly, turning to head back into the house. He'd have to work hard to prove it. I wasn't just going to let this imprint rule me, and I wasn't willing to let it be the only reason he cared for me.


End file.
